Beloved
by Sakura Seizon
Summary: Makoto finally falls in love, but fate has other plans in mind. A story of hardhship, dedication and sacrifice between a mortal and Senshi.


All right, as I the author, foreshadowed in my last fic, (A long time ago) I have come out with BELOVED. Now I have to say that this one in particular is fairly void of action. Sorry to all you action Jupiter fans, but this is most definitely a romance as the title suggests. Now there is some good action here and there, however this is more of an emotional rollercoaster. Now that I've lost half my audience...  
  
I'll tell you some key elements behind understanding this fic. First off the idea of Senshi getting married is extremely enticing. Secondly if you know who X-JAPAN is than you will know right a way where I got the idea for the secondary characters. Now if you've read some of my other fics you'll know I like a little tragedy and this one is chock-full of it. If you know what X-JAPAN is than I trust you know who Hide is as well. Well his tragedy was the inspiration for this fic. I, like many other fans of X, was totally devoted to the red haired guitarist and was extremely sad when he died. So I kind of wrote this as a tribute to him. Lastly the title Beloved is the name of a song by GLAY. A very nice song indeed and I do have Makoto's husband sing it once. Just so no one gets mad I am making no claims to the song, I just thought it was perfect for the fic's trend. As you can see this is a very musically oriented fic.   
  
One more thing I warn you that there is a sequel in the making, it is called Unfinished so don't hate me for the ending to this one, hate me for the ending of the next one!!! Ha this is going to be so awful. Poor Mako-chan. Don't worry I'll make up for all my cruelty in the end of the trilogy with the fic Kuranai (Deep red). Yes, surprisingly there is a third fic also in the making. I'm writing all three parts at once so it shouldn't (yeah right) take me too long to get them out. Watch for 'em and I think you'll like 'em.  
Sincerely you devoted demon  
Sakura Seizon  
  
  
BELOVED  
  
  
Prologue: Silent Mournings  
  
Love was certainly not a good friend of Kino, Makoto. Throughout the years of her life she ran across many with which she thought to be her love and claimed to look like her 'sempai'. It was a common humorous thing about her. Her friends, the Senshi, laughed at her flippant feelings of love, but never truly understood what it all meant. Even in the reign of Neo Queen Serenity, Makoto was as rash with love as ever, however, at least a little more mature after finally abandoning the memories of the 'upperclassman' who had dumped her so long ago. Still no mater how often love came her way it passed by her again just as easily. Love just wasn't one of Makoto's strong points...probably her only one. After two thousand years, the gains and losses started to lose their ironic sense and ever so slowly and undetectably Makoto began to despair. Her friends had married over the course of time, most had children. She saw them and was happy for them and it seemed to help ease her own solitude and loneliness, but in fact it only deepened it and it seemed the world was oblivious to how terribly lonely Makoto felt. Makoto wasn't sure when, but at some point in her long life she gave up on Love. Sad, but true she decided that love, true love would just never come to stay...  
  
"Knock Knock, hey Mako-chan!" Minako wrapped on the door and then proceeded inside without waiting for a reply. Makoto closed her fingers into a fist and the mechanical pencil snapped in half. "Woah, a little high-strung are we today, Mako-chan?" Minako stopped a relatively safe distance from Makoto's desk.  
  
"Oh, Minako-chan, you startled me." Makoto looked up a pleasant expression on her face.  
  
"What's up with you lately? I think you need to stop working so late." Minako said seriously.  
  
"Nothing, why?" Makoto asked defensively.  
  
"You're obviously over working yourself and not relaxing enough. I can tell by your features and reaction that you need to take a break. You're way too stressed out, Makoto." Minako stepped forward, leaned on Makoto's desk, and stared seriously into her eyes.  
  
"I am not." Makoto retorted, brushing the accusation aside.  
  
"Really? How many pencils have you gone through today?" Minako shot back, while pointing at the plastic fragments of pencil Makoto still held onto. "Not even mechanical pencils are safe."  
  
"Oh this.." Makoto took hold of the pencil and hastily brushed it into the trashcan. "You just startled me that's all." She replied sheepishly.  
  
"Sure, more than a century of training and I startled you..." Minako replied dubiously. "That's it, I want you to take a break."  
  
"But..." Makoto started.  
  
"No 'buts', Mako-chan, you're always in here working on one thing or another. The Senshi rarely see you around. You've even started top worry the Queen." Minako said firmly and held her friend with her aqua blue gaze.  
  
"Minako, these things..." Makoto was almost whining.  
  
"Stop, I won't hear it. You are getting out of this stuffy office and going to do something relaxing." Minako commanded. Makoto frowned. "Or...If you refuse I will get either the Mercury or the Queen in here to declare you unfit to continue working." Makoto's frown turned into a scowl and she glared at her friend. Minako challenged the strong woman with a relentless calm gaze and triumphant smirk. The staring contest continued for several minutes, but Makoto's defeat was inevitable because despite how much she hated to admit it, Minako was right.  
  
"Very well," Makoto slumped back in her leather chair and blinked her dry eyes.   
  
"Ha ha!" Minako's smile broadened. She was glad to have overcome her much too serious friend. "This is better for you, trust me, Mako-chan." Minako's tone turned serious. "Get ready, I'll be back in an hour and then we're getting out of this palace."  
  
"Alright alright, I'll be ready." Makoto finally gave into a smile. Her friend's tenacity had always brightened her mood.  
  
"Good." Minako turned and left the office leaving Makoto in a heavy silence.   
  
"Damn it..." Makoto whispered with aggravation, but finally stood and headed for her quarters.  
  
***  
  
"So how did you fair? I know it was a tough assignment with a high percentage of failure, but it was of the utmost importance." Neo Queen Serenity sat forward in her throne and stared apprehensively at her Senshi.   
  
"Mission accomplished, Serenity-sama." Venus replied with a large grin.  
  
"No...you actually got her out of that office?" Serenity's voice was doubtful.   
  
"Hai, we're headed out of the palace in a little less than half an hour." Venus replied triumphantly.  
  
"What did you blackmail her with?" Serenity then asked sitting back and eyeing her cunning warrior.  
  
"Blackmail? I would never...how could you suggest such a thing, Serenity-sama?" Minako replied with mock defensiveness. "Oh alright, I threatened to bring you or Ami-chan in to declare her unfit to continue working. She didn't seem to like that idea so it's a date." Minako finished with a grin.  
  
"Clever, Minako-chan, good work." Serenity also grinned. "I can't imagine what's gotten into her lately. If you can say 'lately' it's been the last couple hundred years." She then added seriously. "She's stays in all day working to early hours or is out of the country on business. I never see her other than when in court session and the way she sighs like it'd be better if there was no tomorrow. I don't know what it is, all I can figure is Mako-chan is..."  
  
"Lonely, Majesty?" Venus finished for her.  
  
"So that's what you think too?" Serenity replied thoughtfully.  
  
"She has us, Serenity-sama, and we've been happy for more than a thousand years, but for some reason Mako-chan just doesn't seem like the woman we once knew." Venus sighed shaking her head.  
  
"It may not be us that she is lonely for, but something we all have that Mako-chan had always wanted." Serenity rubbed her chin thinking. "Something that for some reason she could never hold onto."   
  
"Majesty?" Venus asked slightly confused.  
  
"Never mind." Serenity said brushing her thoughts off with a sad sigh. "You should get going now, Minako-chan."   
  
"Yes, your Majesty." Venus bowed and walked from the throne room.  
  
"You two have fun now! That's an order!" Serenity called after her.  
  
Loneliness Dulls the Rose  
  
The day wore on as the two women shopped down the crowded streets of Crystal Tokyo. Minako persisted the entire way and ever so slowly Makoto's foul mood began to change, though never quite enjoying herself, she did get into the spirit of things as they talked. Minako, however, noticed that a longing look often came into her friends deep green eyes. She could never quite place what Makoto was looking at without staring, but soon got so fed up with it just turned and looked at Makoto for good five minutes as the walked.  
  
"What is it?" Makoto asked seeing Minako stare. Minako blushed profusely.  
  
"It's nothing...sorry." She brushed it aside just as a couple passed them. A happy man and woman holding hands and faces shining as they talked to one another about their future together. The look came in Makoto's eyes and it all became so clear to Minako and she admonished herself for being so blind to such and obvious thing and for so many years. She was shocked that it was a silly thing like love that had her friend so down and lonely.  
  
"Not so silly I guess. She must be so lonely being the only one of us left single and without even any prospects. It's been two thousand years and I hadn't once thought of it." Minako thought as they continued on their way thinking hard over what she'd suddenly discovered about Makoto. "Serenity-sama knew...I guess there are some things that not even our eternal friendship can provide." Minako sighed and stared at the ground. Makoto heard the awful sigh and looked over. Minako's mood had suddenly shifted into one very much like her own.  
  
"I'm sorry Minako-chan, I don't mean for my bad moods to ruin our outing. I am really grateful that you hauled me out of the palace." Makoto tried to sound cheerful.  
  
"No, I'm just thinking about some of the stupid things I've done in my life and realizing how this one beats them all." Minako replied smiling lightly.  
  
"Huh?" Makoto gave her a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh good grief, what do I mean?" Minako shook her head. "I think I..." There was a tremendous explosion and the two women whirled around apprehension in their eyes as danger called there senses to alertness.  
  
"What is this?" Makoto growled as people ran in all directions screaming their terror. From the flames of the exploded car came a low hissing growl and the sound of metal being thrown aside.  
  
"A youma?" Minako said slightly surprised as a narrow headed dark green reptilian beast stepped out from behind the car. The ground shook with its every step and Minako and Makoto edged backward looking for a concealed place. "Alright, Mako-chan, let's take care of this."  
  
"Should we contact the others, Venus?" Makoto asked as they ducked between two buildings.  
  
"I will, but there is no reason to allow it to rampage any further. Think you can handle this, Jupiter?" Minako shot her friend a quick grin.  
  
"You need ask?" Makoto returned the look of eagerness.  
  
"Now this is the Mako-chan I know." Minako thought as she and Makoto pulled out their transformation pens.  
  
"Venus Star Power Make-Up!" The ribbon of light danced from the pen and entwined its wielder.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power Make-Up!" The rings of lightning exploded from the pen and a fury of blinding electricity forming around its holder and then enveloping Makoto.  
  
The two women reappeared from their transformation as the two Senshi, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Ready?" Venus asked before venturing out.  
  
"Ready." Jupiter confirmed and they turned out to face the youma.  
  
The youma was rather stupid and had no real ulterior motive other than destruction and killing which was obvious. Although lacking in brains it had extreme agility and strength aided with sharp talons and teeth and to top it off a sharp blade on the end of its incredibly long tail. It turned around quickly searching with shiny red eyes for victims on which it could feast. Its unintelligent gaze fell upon the two elegant yet oddly dressed soldiers.  
  
"In this beautiful city a creature that brings destruction such as you will not be tolerated. You made a mistake by attacking our city and in the name of Venus you shall be punished." Venus challenged the hulking monster.  
  
"And on behalf of Jupiter you're going to wish you never crawled out from whatever rock you were under. You're in trouble now, youma." Jupiter growled and crouched into a battle stance.  
  
"Senshi..." The beast breathed gravelly sending a hot blast of air towards the two women.  
  
"Not the brightest youma we've run across..." Venus whispered to her companion.  
  
"It still seems strong though." Jupiter had gotten nervous right after the breath of hot air had hit her. She watched the youma pull back his head and its round bulky chest began to glow an orange red. "Jump, Venus!" They both leapt out of the way just moments after the plume of fire had erupted from the youma's mouth.  
  
"Damn!" Minako whirled back around after landing. "This thing's just one giant killing machine."  
  
"That's what youma usually are, Venus." Makoto replied flatly rolling her eyes. "Supreme Thunder!" The lightning shot towards the creature burning and tearing out a large portion of its chest. "Hopefully that will keep it from breathing fire at us again." Makoto grinned at her triumph.  
  
"He's not that tough let's finish this!" Venus called. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The barrage of light sent the youma into an agonized, flailing panic. It thundered around the street, screaming violently and swinging its bladed tail in deadly arcs.  
  
"Look out!" Both Senshi ran for cover as the beast rampaged. The youma tore through structures and cars like a hot knife through butter lashing out for its antagonists.  
  
"Damn!" Venus shouted to her companion. She and Jupiter dodged a swing of the bladed tail attempting to come up with a solution to the situation.  
  
"Looks like we underestimated it." Jupiter called back. She rolled as the youma hurled a piece of metal at her. She landed, her knees and elbows bleeding from scraping along the pavement. Makoto turned her head as she heard a voice.  
  
"What's going on here?" Makoto saw a young man, thin and elegant in manor walk around the corner. Although she only stared for a few seconds in that time she soaked up every detail of his beautiful physic. His wild dark red hair contrasted to perfectly against a pale cream skin tone. Though short on top his hair took on a darker tone as it stretched down the back of his neck in thin strands to his lower back. Dark sunglasses hid his eyes and a silver ring earring hung from each ear. It was in those few seconds that Makoto felt her breaths come short and warm feeling washed through out her being.  
  
"The youma turned towards the sound of human voice and focused with its angry blood lusting eyes. It gave a deafening roar forcing the human to cover its ears and the youma charged.  
  
Makoto snapped out of her stare as the youma roared. It ran past where she had been hiding and she shot ahead of it as it swung out its long deadly tail. "Look out!" Jupiter jumped and only moments later felt the man's fragile body inside her own strong arms. The momentum of her jump pulled them both out of reach of the youma's bladed tail. They rolled along the ground several meters, Makoto protecting the man beneath her.  
  
"Jupiter!?" Minako stood up surprised and slightly confused by what had passed in the last few seconds. She stood up to see what had happened to her friend just to have to make a mad duck to avoid the youma's tail again. "Blasted youma." She growled as she hit the ground.  
  
Makoto pushed herself off the man quickly and got to her feet. "Are you alright?" She asked harshly piercing his motionless form with hard green eyes. He stirred and stared back from the ground startle and afraid. Makoto was breathing hard as she stared him down, her shoulders rising and falling heavily but controlled. The man swallowed in a dust dry throat, he wasn't sure what made him more afraid, the youma, or the cold warrior that had protected him.   
  
Not waiting for a reply Makoto turned back to her enemy. It had hurled a large chunk of asphalt towards them and she braced herself. Throwing out her hands towards the rapidly approaching piece of street she growled, "Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!" A blast of wind and electricity flooded from her hands and caught the chunk of asphalt circling it and eventually blowing it to pieces.   
  
The man was amazed as the rock was crushed into a million tiny shards. The soldier shielded her eyes from the fragments and that was when he noticed the scratch on her side. Blood running freely from it and soaking into the beautiful white uniform that the powerful woman wore. He looked down to his own shirt and saw that much of her blood had also spilled onto him leaving a scarlet stain on his white and black button down shirt. He scrambled to his feet and ran to her, forgetting his previous fear and the immediate danger of the youma. "You're hurt!" He cried concerned.  
  
"What?" Makoto whirled around coming face to face with him. "Do you have a death wish or something? The youma will kill you!" She shouted angrily. Jupiter put an arm to his chest and shoved him back. She shot a quick glance at the youma its chest was glowing a bright red, signifying that it was preparing to breathe fire again. "Oh damn!" She pushed the man down while cursing her carelessness.  
  
"Crescent Beam!" the youma shuddered as the fine beam of light pierced its chest from behind. The light within it dimmed and went out in seconds. Without even time to scream it turned to dust and blew away. Just behind it was Minako with her hand outstretched. She had fired at point blank range allowing her power to tear through the chest of the unaware beast. "Jupiter?" She ran forward to the two people on the ground.  
  
Makoto looked behind her as she heard her leader's attack, they had been saved. She turned back to the foolish red haired man ready to say something to express her displeasure at his interference. Instead she stopped and stared startled. The man had taken of his button down shirt and in her moment of speechlessness had without thought wrapped it around Jupiter's waist where the cut was. She winced as he pulled it tight and clutched at her side.  
  
"Sorry, but it has to be tight to stop the bleeding...or at least that's what I've heard." His voice was timid and soft, but as gentle as a cool afternoon breeze.   
  
"Jupiter?" Minako knelt beside them and took immediate notice of Makoto's discomfort. "What happened? Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, it's just a scratch." Makoto replied looking up at her leader. Minako put a hand on her friend shoulder and another on her arm and helped her to her feet. The man remained on the ground and looked up at the yellow and green soldiers. He felt their gazes burrow all the way into his soul, but he couldn't help but look at the one in green she made him feel...He suddenly looked around. He was surrounded...  
  
"Come on, everyone, let's go." The warrior in yellow commanded. From out of the shadows of destruction had appeared five more warriors similarly dressed as the first two. As the man looked around he saw that they were mostly focused on him or the soldier that had been hurt. The tallest of the warriors, one dressed in dark blue with short blond hair, took care of helping the wounded along with a shorter soldier in lighter blue. As quickly as they had come the mysterious Senshi disappeared again taking the green warrior with them. The man was left alone with the yellow suited woman. "Are you injured?" She asked coolly. He stood up, but did not get any closer.  
  
"No...Thanks to her." He finally managed weakly.  
  
"Good," The Senshi said. "You are very lucky. I would suggest that you thank Sailor Jupiter for saving you, but chances are you will never see her again. One of my Senshi was injured protecting you, fortunately not too badly, I warn you not to cross a youma's path again. Being saved from a youma is a once in a life time occurrence." The Senshi finished coldly and turned away. She then disappeared in few flashes of bright light.  
  
"Kami-sama..." The man breathed an exasperated sigh and shivered slightly. "What a day..."  
  
***  
  
"That was not like you, Mako-chan." Minako admonished. "It was foolish and dangerous." She paced back and forth in front of her injured soldier while Ami wrapped soft bandages around her wounded side.  
  
"What else could I do, Minako-chan? I couldn't let the youma kill him." Makoto protested though she sounded distracted and uninterested in the argument.  
  
"No you couldn't, but you didn't use good judgment. I'd think after two thousand years you especially wouldn't have acted so carelessly and irrational." Minako saw the nebulous look in Makoto's eyes and stopped. "Are you even listening to me, Mako-chan? You could've been killed."  
  
"Oh come now, Mina-chan, this scratch is hardly anything to a Senshi. I'm sure Mako-chan did what she had too as carefully as she could." Ami cut in as she finished dressing the wound.  
  
"Now don't take her side, Ami-chan, jumping into an advancing attack is hardly being careful." Minako huffed. She looked back at Makoto who was holding the white shirt the man had wrapped around her. Ami noticed it as well.  
  
"It is a good thing he bandaged you with that though. The cut may not have been bad, but your fighting with it kept it bleeding." Ami gestured to the shirt as she wrote some things down on a note pad. When she finished writing she went to counter and pulled out a cloudy white bottle and some cotton swabs. "Now this will probably sting." Ami warned just before applying the antiseptic to Makoto's scraped knees. Makoto drew in a sharp breath as her knees burned. "My goodness, Mako-chan, I'd think you'd just come from the playground if I didn't know better." Ami laughed.  
  
"Humph, hardly..." Minako replied under her breath. Makoto took no notice to it, but hugged the shirt close and closed her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright, Mako-chan?" Ami asked noticing Makoto's serene and uninterested behavior.  
  
"Yes, I'm tired though," She sighed, but it sounded happy and passive.  
  
"As I expected. I want you to go rest, Mako-chan, you'll feel better in the morning." Ami put a hand on her friend's shoulder and brought her out of the unreceptive trance. "and take it easy."  
  
"Right, Ami-chan, thanks." Makoto pushed off the medical bed and slowly walked to the door. She held the shirt close to her chest looking it over. "Need to wash this..." They heard her mumble as she left the room.   
  
"Ami, what's with her?" Minako asked once they were alone. "I've never seen her so shaken up. This unreceptive behavior is so unlike Mako-chan." She shook her head in confusion.  
  
"Who was this man she saved?" Ami asked before answering.  
  
"I looked into his background. It appears he's a popular rock singer of some sort that goes by the name, Hideo Kimura. About thirty years old, no living relatives, single, and well loved by his fans. He's got a promising career that would've ended this morning had it not been for Makoto." Venus replied reviewing what she'd learned about him. "Not too bright if you ask me. He walked right into the middle of a battle."  
  
"I see..." Ami said thoughtfully. "Mako-chan seems to be thinking of him."  
  
"She keeps holding onto his shirt, but she treated him without compassion. I don't know, but she'll probably be back to normal in no time. Hopefully nothing to worry about." Minako smiled lightening their trains of thought.  
  
"Yeah you're probably right, Minako." Ami agreed lightly.  
  
***  
  
"Mako-chan! Oh my I was so worried." Serenity quickly approached her guard with Mars close beside her.  
  
"Serenity-sama?" Makoto turned to see her Queen's worried expression.  
  
"I was so scared when I heard you'd been hurt." Serenity added timidly.  
  
"I assure you, Majesty, it was nothing serious." Makoto smiled to comfort her Queen. "Just a scratch, nothing I can't deal with."  
  
"A simple mistake is sometimes all it takes, Mako-chan." Rei warned seriously.  
  
"I know I know, but I was lucky this time." Makoto replied.  
  
"I don't want you to be lucky, I want you to be safe, Kino Makoto," Serenity said firmly. "You be more careful in the future. No Senshi has been injured badly in over five hundred years, in my mind that's cause for concern."  
  
"But Majesty, really I'll be fine, I am fine." Makoto protested desperately. She considered also mentioning that she was hardly 'injured badly', but decided the attempt would be futile against Serenity's stubborn over protectiveness.   
  
"Good, I'm glad, but don't you ever frighten me like this again." Serenity eyed her soldier.  
  
"Yes, Serenity-sama." Makoto laughed to herself. Just like Serenity to make a big deal out of nothing.  
  
"Now go rest." Serenity continued. "I insist that you do nothing more today and if need be for the next few days." Makoto sighed. "And don't bother arguing with me about it." She ordered when she heard the sigh.   
  
"Yes, your Majesty." Makoto smiled at her Queen.  
  
***  
  
Hideo Kimura wrestled in his mind with the day's events, putting any hopes of sleep out of reach for hours to come. He wasn't restless, he just lay there hugging his pillow to the side of his head and recalling his brush with death in the finest detail he could manage. The green Senshi was clear in his mind, how she'd leapt into him and embraced him in strong arms. He could still feel those powerful arms around him, hugging him close to her slender fine tuned frame, protecting him from all danger. Every moment he was embraced, even when they met the ground with a scrape and jolt against asphalt, he felt none of it, just the world she created around him, soft and safe. Hideo recalled her every touch, even the uncompassionate ones, fierce and potentially hurtful, but even then they were meant to protect him...and he wondered if perhaps she'd held back, perhaps he wasn't just another endangered human to her. He rolled over shaking the thought from his mind. What right did he have to imagine her thoughts? She probably didn't even remember him much less see him as anything more than a bystander in the wrong place at the wrong time, no one to acknowledge, but someone to be grateful for being looked upon enough to be spared. He sighed, the face, with piercing hard green eyes, was so clear, like the reflection in a silent blue pool of water, in his mind. He stared at the ceiling soaking in every detail of the image he'd created, fearing to blink or close his eyes that it might disturb the crystal water and the image of the soldier would disappear among the ripples and the entire day would become a delusional dream. It didn't really matter anyway; he couldn't sleep, his mind was too full...to alive for the first time in a long time.   
  
"I want to see her, just once more no matter the consequences I must see her again." Before he even realized what he'd said he closed his eyes, blurring his image, but not destroying it. "That's crazy...why am I longing for a person who should be in a fairy tale?" Hideo sighed. "She was so amazing...Stupid! She's probably not even human. You'll never see her again...that's what the leader said...no, you'll never see her again..." He sat up in the bed and gently touched a scrape on his elbow where he had rolled against the ground. "She was hurt because of me...Please, let her be alright. I want to apologize; I need to apologize for being so stupid. I walked right into that battle and put them all in danger because...because I'm a human and weak." He was angry at his weakness and carelessness, angry with his body and mind for its human limitations. "I want to be like her...strong." Sighing in frustration he rolled out of the bed and flipped on the light. He crossed the room and flopped down into an easy chair with a guitar stand next to it. "Come on, Kuranai, I'm inspired." He said with a smile as he picked up the deep red electric guitar and placed it before him. He gently strummed the strings producing a deep tone that reverberated in the air like soft thunder. He leaned back in the comfortable chair closing his eyes as he picked the strings creating a soft electronic sound that drifted together forming a gentle song. He hummed with it trying to calm his mind and slowly fatigue took control and he fell asleep in the chair the guitar resting in his lap.  
  
***  
  
It was late as Makoto walked through the palace. Unable to sleep she'd finally become too frustrated to stay lying in bed and got up, heading for the main palace kitchen. Of course she had a kitchen in her quarters, but the palace one was so much larger and she was in need of some serious cooking time. She made sure to be extra quiet, since if any of the Senshi caught her up she'd be dead, not to mention if the Queen found her, she smiled at the thought. Without a sound she slipped into the kitchen and immediately noticed the smell of cooking and sound of people working. Makoto looked around to see about five people busily at work preparing food for the next day.  
  
"Kino-sama?" An elderly man approached Makoto as she looked around. "My goodness, it's been so long since last you came in here, especially at midnight." He gave her a smile as he cleaned his hands on a white towel.  
  
"Tetsuya-san, what are you doing here so late?" Makoto asked slightly surprised.  
  
"Me, What about you? If you remember about twenty-six years ago we first met here, you used to come here late at night and help me cook for the next day's meals. We always cook this late, Makoto-sama." He laughed lightly.  
  
"Has it really been that long?" Makoto breathed out a deep sigh as she thought over the years. "I barely noticed."   
  
"I doubt you would!" The man laughed harder and grinned. "Probably seemed like a week to you." Makoto blushed slightly. Being immortal really screwed up your sense of time. Tetsuya led her over to one of the stoves where he was stir-frying some vegetables and chicken. "Want something to eat?" He asked as he tossed the mixture of foods in the sizzling oil and sauce. Makoto considered this for moment while smelling the wonderful aromas of the old friend's cooking, he was nearly as talented as she was at the art, however, she had a few more years practice than him.  
  
"Actually I was hoping to do some cooking myself, if it isn't imposing." Makoto asked. Tetsuya laughed again and shook his head amused as he tended a pot of boiling potatoes.  
  
"Since when have you become so polite as to ask to use my kitchen?" He asked good-naturedly. When Makoto blushed again he stopped and looked at her a moment. "You must be really stressed, Makoto-sama, I don't think I've ever seen you like this. Please, start cooking if it will make you feel better."   
  
"I don't seem that bad do I?" Makoto asked as she pulled some pots and ingredients from the shelves. Tetsuya gave a concentrated toss to his stir-fry before answering.  
  
"You used to come in here all the time when you were dealing with the American-China conflict. For about ten years just about every night you'd come in here angry and start cooking no matter what, but never were you timid like this. I understood the pressure and delicacy of your job then, but once it was over and your worries gone you didn't seem to need to come back. I figured everything was all right with you then, but now you come back very different from what I remember, I can only help, but wonder what's been happening the last fifteen years of you life." He gave her a smile as he remembered their many encounters late in the kitchen.  
  
"I guess I felt I didn't have time to come here anymore, but I was wrong, it would've done me good. I've adjusted better to my position as International Security General, but I got wrapped up in my work and now I return to find I've missed the lives of good friends." Makoto turned on the stove hoping to get Tetsuya to release her from his stare.  
  
"It's alright you've got a hard job." Tetsuya tried to comfort. He shifted his eyes back to his cooking and began to check on the four other chefs in the room. He knew that when Makoto wanted to talk about her problem she would and it would most likely not be until she was deeply enthralled with her cooking. Makoto began to concentrate fully on her cooking as the others bustled around the kitchen, filling it with the sounds of frying, and the aromas of good food. Tetsuya turned back to his own stir fry and boiling potatoes. There was silence for quite sometime as they went about their cooking, Tetsuya never bothered to look over at Makoto, but was secretly glad to have her back in the kitchen with him again. When he had first met her, he couldn't helped but to have been awed, but as their relationship grew he discovered she was just as human as he was and often felt far more than he could imagine.   
  
"I heard there was quite a commotion in the palace today, rumor says someone was hurt." Tetsuya finally broke the silence without looking up from his work. Makoto continued on with her meal as well, but considered her answer.  
  
"One of the Queen's guard I do believe." She replied finally, she was very close to Tetsuya and he did know that she was immortal, but actually sharing the fact that she was a magical bodyguard to the Queen of the Universe with him was just out of the question. According to her own law of National Security for the Queen, the Senshi, and the People, no mortal could know the identities of the Sailor Senshi, with the exception of spouses and other family members. It was just too dangerous for everyone.   
  
"You're one of the Queen's advisors do you know which of the Senshi was hurt?" He pushed the subject. Makoto walked to a different counter and took a moment to choose some seasonings, then return to her pot of boiling soup.  
  
"Jupiter I believe or Venus perhaps I'm not sure. Anyway they were patrolling the city and encountered a youma or something; it could've been some criminal. I haven't been given any details, but I did survey the damage, my guess is a youma." Makoto replied casually, attempting to keep herself as far from the incident without all out lying to her friend, but she couldn't help but feel that that's exactly what she was doing. "Speaking of being in the city I met a man today." Makoto unwittingly changed the subject and managed to peak Tetsuya's interest enough to cause him to stop cooking, Makoto didn't notice and continued with her own dish. Tetsuya smiled to himself, Makoto had once again unintentionally brought out the heart of her problem.  
  
"A man?" He asked trying not to press by sounding too curious.  
  
"Yes, I met him just briefly while out with a friend." Makoto continued a small smile coming to her lips.  
  
"Who was he, what was he like?" Tetsuya asked noticing the smile, ideas began forming in his mind. Makoto had always seemed a bit lonely; it surprised him that she wasn't married especially after all the years she'd lived.  
  
"I'm not really sure, he had this really dark red hair that was long in back. He was incredibly soft spoken and he wore these dark oval sunglasses. His dress was rather awkward, like something you'd see in the 'Rocker's Weekly' Magazine." Makoto laughed lightly at the description. Tetsuya thought a moment, the description sounded familiar.  
  
"Sunglasses and red hair you say?" Makoto nodded at his question and looked at him with confusion. "Well Makoto-san I think I might know who you met today." Makoto watched as he walked out of the kitchen, he returned a couple moments later carrying a book. He set it on the counter and pointed to the cover." Is this who you met." Makoto looked at the magazine cover.  
  
"Yes, that's him, he is on the cover of 'Rocker Weekly'!" Makoto was astonished, as she looked at the man with the pale skin and dark red hair photographed on the cover of the magazine.   
  
"His name is Kimura Hideo, Makoto-sama, you didn't know you met the most famous rock singer and guitar player of this generation's teens?" Makoto shook her head numbly as she gazed unblinking at the picture. "All my girls are crazy over him, especially Satsuki, she's fifteen and completely adores him and his music. I bought her this magazine. Don't you keep up with the times, Makoto-sama?" Tetsuya laughed.  
  
"I...I had no idea." Makoto stuttered, while flipping through the magazine glancing at the different pictures of the man she'd protected on the street. She swallowed in a dry throat feeling very strange.   
  
"You okay?" Tetsuya asked slightly concerned.  
  
"Yes, yes, I've just been working far too hard." Makoto shook her head and sighed, closing the magazine.   
  
"Is that all? Did something else happen in your encounter with this man?" Tetsuya asked taking the magazine back and unconsciously rolling it in his hands. Both his curiosity and concern were peaked at this point and he was desperate to find out what had Makoto acting so strange.  
  
"No...nothing really, we just kind of talked in passing and then he was gone, but I must say he did seem like something out of a dream." Makoto offered as explanation, but that hardly satisfied Tetsuya's curiosity, however, he wasn't going to pry.   
  
"Well if you ever run into him again get his signature my daughters would love it." Tetsuya laughed trying to lighten the atmosphere.  
  
"I doubt I will, but maybe." Makoto turned back to her soup deep in thought. She wasn't quite sure what bothered her, it wasn't that the man was famous, but the thought of seeing him again was almost...tempting.  
  
  
Chapter II: Insecurity: in need of a friend  
  
"Mako-chan!" Makoto turned around to see a rather irate Queen storming towards her with Mercury close behind an amused smile on her lips.  
"Yes, Majesty" Makoto asked confused.  
  
"Don't give me that, I told you to rest yesterday and you were up all night weren't you?" Makoto opened her mouth unsure whether to protest or ask how Serenity knew, but the Queen cut her off by staring into her eyes and pointing an accusing finger up at her. "And don't give me any excuses, I can taste food you've prepared over Tetsuya-san's easily. I remember when you used to cook late at night some twenty years ago and don't you deny it." Makoto held her hands up defensively and laughed nervously, the Queen certainly had her there. Some of Usagi's traits just couldn't be hidden by the grace of a queen.  
  
"Mako-chan, what were you doing up so late last night?" Ami asked softly a smile betraying her amusement over the entire situation.  
  
"I...I...just wanted to cook." Makoto tried.  
  
"At midnight?" They questioned simultaneously.  
  
"It's a chef's thing, you know spontaneous inspiration." Makoto lied and began backing away.   
  
"Oh yeah right." Serenity snorted with disbelief. "You listen here Makoto Kino, you were hurt and rest was prescribed so no 'chef's inspiration' relieves you of that order, understand?"  
  
"Yes, your Majesty." Makoto sighed trying not to laugh, she knew the entire situation was due to Serenity's obsessive concern for her friends.  
  
"Good, now I'd love you to cook for me more often it's been a long time." Serenity said smiling broadly. Makoto sighed again at her Queen's spontaneous mood change. "But for now do it during the light hours of the day, alright." She finished sternly. "When you're recovered you can cook all you want at ungodly hours."   
  
"Yes, Majesty." Makoto couldn't help but finally laugh. "How about I make you both some breakfast to make it up to you?"   
  
"Sounds good." Mercury smiled wider.  
  
"Can't refuse that apology." Serenity said returning to her soft graceful tones.  
  
***  
  
Hideo woke with a start, nearly knocking the guitar from his lap. He grasped it tightly before it fell and gently set it in its case then stood up and stretched. "What a night..." He yawned just as the telephone began to ring obnoxiously. "Who's that...?" He grumbled irritated. Hideo reached for the cellular phone sitting on the night table and pushed the 'on' button. "Moshi moshi..." He said trying not to sound too tired.  
  
"Hideo-chan! Where are you, I thought we were gonna all meet the recording station this morning?" The voice over the phone said rapidly.  
  
"Ah...Yoshikazu...sorry, Yo-chan, I overslept. I had a little trouble yesterday while in the city." Hideo mumbled as he ruffled his sleep-messed hair. He stood up and headed for his closet.  
  
"What happened?" Yoshikazu sounded very concerned. "I told you not to go alone. Where you mobbed or something?"  
  
"No...no, actually I was in one of those rare youma attacks, but I'm okay." Hideo replied while shifting through the racks of clothes in his closet.  
  
"What!" Yoshikazu squeaked horrified.  
  
"I'll tell you all when I get there. Also, tell Kanta-chan to bring his acoustic bass, I've a new tune I want to try." Hideo replied calmly and hung up the phone. He then quickly dressed into a pair of dark green shiny pants and a loose-fit black shirt. He packed up both his red electric guitar and normal acoustic guitar, slinging the electric one over his shoulder and carrying the other in one hand he walked towards the door. Taking a moment to survey his room he flipped off the light and closed the door.  
  
  
"There you are Hideo-chan." The man was taller than Hideo with long partially bleached hair. He was wearing a black casual suit with a black turtleneck underneath and he was terribly handsome. He stood beside a large, silver and black drum set, next to him a black piano. He pushed a stray streaky blond and black hair away from his pale, perfect face.  
  
"He-chan, sorry I'm late." Hideo set his two guitars down on the stage and then walked back to where Henge was standing. "Where is Yo-chan and Kanta-chan?" Hideo asked joining Henge where he had moved to lean against his black grand piano.   
"Yo-chan went to get Kanta-chan out of bed, it appears he's not as willing to answer his phone as you are." Henge smiled softly. Henge was a timid guy, shy, more so than Hideo. The two were the closest of all the band members, though they were all very close, Henge, whose real name was Isamu Hayashi, and Hideo had formed their band 'Kuranai' some eight years ago. They were like brothers and they were the foundation of Kuranai, it was their lives.  
  
"Was he out again last night?" Hideo asked reaching over and tapping a few keys on the piano.  
  
"When's he not out?" Henge laughed softly. "We actually all went out last night, he had a bit too much to drink. Yo-chan's probably reminding him of our recording today, even though we talked extensively about it last night." Henge explained and he pulled a cigarette from his coat pocket and placed it between his lips. Smoking wasn't a habit that Hideo cared for, but Henge rarely did it and most of the time he just placed it in his mouth and never lit the thing. However, this wasn't one of those times and Henge pulled a lighter from his pocket and opened the flame, placing it at the end of the cigarette. He took a short inhale and soon after breathed it out in a small cloud of smoke.   
  
"What about you, I thought you were going to join us last night after you were done in the city?" Henge took the cigarette from his mouth and held it between his middle and index finger at his side a small curl of smoke traveling upwards.  
  
"I didn't get what I needed to do done, actually, I ran into some trouble." Hideo said slightly anxious and he looked towards Henge. Henge cocked his head and raised an eyebrow at Hideo. "Can I see your cigarette, please." Hideo wiped his hand across his forehead and blinked rapidly and nervously. He switched his weight from one foot to the other.  
  
"If you want..."Henge said confused and handed over the cigarette. Hideo took it and breathed in some of the intoxicating smoke. "I wouldn't...smoking is just not you." Henge warned. Hideo started to cough, which caused Henge to laugh and he took the offered cigarette back. "I told you. Now what's got you so worried as to try my bad habits." He clapped his coughing friend on the back to help stop him from choking. Hideo took a deep breath of fresh air and cleaned out his lungs.  
  
"I don't know how you can stand to do that..." Hideo coughed. Finally getting control he stopped the awful coughing and straightened leaning back against the piano.  
  
"Now what's got you so shaken, Hideo-chan?" Henge asked again.  
  
"I met someone the other day. It was so weird, like a dream." Over the next few minutes he told every detail of his encounter with the youma and Senshi the previous day. He told Henge of his thoughts of the green Senshi, how she plagued his dreams and made him feel strange. He entrusted his friend with every single thing that had happened since the previous afternoon. When finally finished he gave a frustrated sigh, put his hands in his pocket and looked at the floor. "I don't know what's wrong with me."  
  
"Maybe the only answer is the best answer. You have to see her again." Henge offered, the entire thing seemed rather absurd to him, but if it was bothering Hideo than Henge would treat it seriously. Hideo was hardly a flighty person; he was in fact very down to earth, never day dreaming and moody like Kanta or constantly and sometimes obnoxiously gleeful like Yoshikazu. He was serious, Hideo was probably the only Rock star that actually treated his career like a career; he tended to all the other things in the band that the others didn't want to and that didn't pertain to writing, playing, or performing music. He only ever lost sight of reality when playing his guitar.   
  
"I'm afraid that's not a possibility." Hideo sighed.  
  
"Well, then there isn't much you can do." Henge put a hand on his shoulder and inhaled on his cigarette, which had pretty much burned all the way to the filter by the end of the story. "Still, just live life, for all you know you will meet her again, fate has a funny way of doing things." Henge took a seat on the piano bench and began to play a short tune. "But I think this incident does prove that you need to travel around with some bodyguards, Hideo-chan." Henge added seriously while he played. "Whether it be by, monster and Senshi, or young girl fans, we can't have the leader of our band getting attacked or mobbed. You need to realize that you're the most popular of us all so you have the least freedom. Walking down the street expecting not to be recognized is hardly likely and not very smart." Henge tipped his head and looked up at Hideo still leaning against his piano.  
  
"Yes, you're right of course. I just don't like the feeling of being worshipped, you know?" Hideo replied and turned around. Leaning his elbows on the piano top.  
  
"Neither do I, but we love what we do, right Hideo-chan?" Henge gave him a small grin and moved into one of his more elaborate pieces of music.  
  
"We sure do." Hideo reached for his guitar. "I thought of a new tune last night, just a quick inclination around midnight." Hideo said while checking the tuning on his acoustic guitar.  
  
"Me too actually, but share yours with me first." Henge said and brought the piece of music he'd been playing to an end.  
  
"It's soft." Hideo explained and began to strum the guitar, making a nice mellow tone. He closed his eyes imagining the sounds and elaborating on them. Henge sat silently swaying his head slightly to the music and after a moment he let his fingers glide across the keys of the piano adding harmony to the melody of the guitar. It only took about two minutes for Hideo to come to the end of his short inspiration. He stopped and rested the guitar on his lap. "I don't have very much yet, but I like it."  
  
"I like it as well, it certainly has potential and I'm already getting some ideas for the accompaniment." Henge replied and rested his head on his hand.  
  
"It sounded nice with the piano." Hideo commented looking over.  
  
"Actually I was thinking more with drums, though not much, I think the majority of it should be in guitar, a mix between acoustic and electric. Write down some of it for me later on and I'll see what I can do." Henge offered.  
  
"Great," Hideo grinned broadly. Henge was a master at taking the smallest, most insignificant tunes and creating entire songs from just that. He always managed to find what sounded best without changing the original idea of whoever had come up with it. "Now I want to here what you've been working on, He-chan."   
  
"I suppose," He then looked back towards the studio door. "I think it will have to wait though, sounds like Kanta and Yo-chan have arrived." Hideo was going to protest that their arrival was hardly reason to keep from playing, when he too was distracted by the sounds of voices.  
  
"I swear, you'd sleep forever Ka-chan if allowed." Yoshikazu shook his head as he pushed open the door and walked into the studio, Kanta was close behind. Kanta, whose real name was Tenji Osama, was hardly in the mood for Yoshikazu's good humor and his splitting headache seconded the thought.   
  
"Shut up, Yo-chan" He grumbled putting a hand on his head. His normal rude manner was only intensified by the terrible hangover and he gave Yoshikazu a weak slug to the shoulder.  
  
"Ow...don't take your bad mood out on me." Yoshikazu shot back and gave a playful punch to the sobered friend. The two then began to grapple in a very childish manner until they fell to the floor laughing. Meanwhile Hideo and Henge watched the entire tussle slightly amused though sighed simultaneously at the immaturity displayed by their partners.   
  
"All right you two, we've got work to do." Hideo finally stepped in arms crossed, but grinning exuberantly.  
  
"Yes, sir." Th other two men mocked a salute and stood up, smiling. Hideo shook his head and sighed, while Henge was busily setting up the final components to his drum set on the recording stage. "Alright let's get moving. Get this done right the first time and we can perhaps have some fun before our interview this afternoon." Hideo offered.  
  
"Sounds good, let's get to it." Yoshikazu hopped up on the stage and began adjusting the microphone to his height, which was quite a bit shorter than that of the other band members. Meanwhile Kanta had set his acoustic bass aside and was tuning his electric bass as well as plugging it into the amplifiers. Henge took a seat behind his drum set and readied his sticks. Hideo put a small listening device in his ear with a microphone attached close to his mouth. "All ready in the recording station?" He asked as a few people bustled around inside a sound proof room. He adjusted his own vocal microphone next to Yoshikazu's and picked unwittingly at his red guitar's strings.  
  
"Yes, Kimura-san." A voice finally replied and Hideo heard a few more sounds of preparation, but finally they went silent.  
  
"Ready, everyone?" He gave a quick look to each of his band members. Yoshikazu gave him a thumbs up, Kanta grinned, and Henge merely nodded his head with a small smile. "Alright, Kuranai, here we go." The others weren't sure whether Hideo had been referring to his guitar, the band as a whole or the song they were about to perform, but then again it didn't really matter since the meaning was the same in all three cases.  
  
"Set then, 'Kuranai' record one. Ready in 5...4...3...2...1, go." The recording man gave a thumbs up through the glass to signal the go to the vocalist.  
  
"Kuranai!" Yoshikazu yelled into the mike, and the rest of the band burst into play.  
  
  
Makoto had far more trouble than she could mentally tolerate with trying to get her blood out of the fine white shirt, but her persistence finally paid off in the end and the shirt came clean. After what had seemed like hours in her wash room she flopped down on the couch, after setting the shirt to dry, and for the first time in probably thirty years flipped on the television. It didn't take her long to remember why she never watched television anymore, there was hardly anything on worth watching and more than half the programming time was commercials. She sighed and grabbed a couch pillow from behind her and propped it up against the arm of the couch. After situating it and herself for a few moments she lay down comfortably and stared not to interestedly at the flashing screen. Makoto couldn't think of a day where she hadn't been doing some sort of work, but after breakfast the Queen had reverted to her concerned role and as she put it "given Makoto the day off". Makoto was bored beyond believe, but it did feel good for once to just relax and try to let all today's worries slip into her tomorrow's self. One such worry, the one that had been distracting her for the past two days, and gotten her in trouble with the Queen, was just about slipping away when a name on the television caught her attention. She opened her half-closed eyes, but didn't move and focused on the television.  
  
"Today we have with us a band that has reigned supreme on the charts and in the hearts of millions of Japanese teens for nearly nine years. Even internationally to as far as the United States they've gained an unparalleled popularity. You undoubtedly know who we are talking about, the 'Crimson Wave' has touched just about everyone, today's guests are Kimura, Hideo-san and his band 'Kuranai'." The was a large applause from the audience as a red haired man wearing sunglasses, followed by three other men walked onto the show and was introduced by the announcer.  
  
"Kami-sama, you're not being nice to me..."Makoto sighed and put a hand on her forehead grumbling inaudibly. She'd seen just about as much as she could take of Kimura, Hideo. He'd been on her mind ever since she'd saved him yesterday morning and it had not been pleasant to be constantly having his image in her head. It wasn't that she didn't like him, he had in fact seemed like a really nice person for the short time they'd encountered. He was certainly nothing like her set image of a rock star, but the fact that he was always on her mind and there didn't seem to be a moment where she wasn't thinking of him, to Makoto, was frightening in a way. No one had ever had that effect on her before, not really.   
  
"...starting at age 22, with Hayashi-san or better know as Henge..." Makoto didn't move, she neither wanted to turn the television off or keep it on, so she just lay on her couch half listening for a while as the host rambled off background information about the band before actually beginning the on stage interview. She gave a sigh and finally turned back.  
  
***  
  
"Hideo-san, what about yesterday, rumor is that you may have ran into some trouble?" Hideo winced mentally he had been hoping the media wouldn't find about the previous day's incident. The host and other band members looked intently at Hideo eager as well for an answer. Henge had been right, there was no way Hideo could go out and not be noticed. "Something about the frequent youma attacks?"  
  
"Ah..." Hideo thought a moment. "I was caught in that attack, but I was hardly in danger." He lied and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Really? That'll make you fans happy. It wasn't dangerous at all? What did you see?" The host pressed.  
  
"I didn't stand around to become a victim so I really don't know." Hideo diverted.  
  
"Well let's hope that neither you nor any of your band members are caught in that situation again." The host said seriously and then moved on. "Moving on, care to share anything about your much awaited new album?" The host inquired.  
  
"Oh...I uh don't want to spoil anything for our fans" Hideo smiled.  
  
"It's gonna be good." Yoshikazu said exuberantly hardly able to contain his excitement.  
  
"So you're pleased with it, Yoshikazu-san?" The host turned to the vocalist.  
  
"Yes, I think it's one of our best we've worked very hard on it, though He-chan can't ever be satisfied with anything." He gave a playful nudge to the pianist.  
  
"Care to explain, Henge-san."  
  
"It could be better." Henge replied softly.  
  
"See! See! Can't be satisfied with anything." Yoshikazu pointed at his soft-spoken friend. "We could make a perfect recording, first time around, a once in a life time recording and he'll find some thing, anything to complain about."  
  
"I hardly complain, I more comment and attempt to make better. Unlike Yo-chan who is satisfied with something sounding just slightly better than static." Henge lifted his soft features in a crooked smile. Hideo laughed along with the audience and the host.  
  
"I have more taste than that." Yoshikazu snorted. "I know when something is good." Henge merely smiled wider and crossed his arms. Yoshikazu eyed him warily.  
  
"How about you, Kanta-san? What is your opinion of the latest 'Kuranai' album." The host turned away from the two bickering members and looked towards their moody bass guitarist.  
  
"Well, between Hideo-chan complaining it needs more emotion and He-chan fixing every misplaced string or key, I feel we've made one of our best recordings yet." Kanta allowed a smile, which was rare for his television interviews. He didn't like talking with reporters, or television hosts, he closed up while on camera acting very reserved while allowing the others to answer the questions. The only time he'd open up in front of an audience would be in live performances.  
  
"So you share Yoshikazu-san's point of view?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And lastly, you Hideo-san, what is your opinion?"   
  
"I like it, it took a lot of effort on all of our parts to make it they very best we could. The feeling after finally finishing it was like a happy sigh of relief for all of us. Up until this point our albums have come out like a spur of the moment thing, we really wanted to spend a lot of time on this. It's hard to explain, but this one is different." Hideo shook his head and smiled trying to think of a way to explain it.  
  
"What Hideo-chan is trying to say, " Henge came to the rescue, "is that since it has been about three years since we've brought out an album it's given us a lot of time to think of what we wanted in it. Our previous records have had our heart and soul in them, but with this one we wish to project that heart and soul. Hopefully it will show the world what makes us 'Kuranai'." Henge finished with a smile and looked towards Hideo to see if his explanation had been satisfactory. Hideo gave him a soft clap on the back, his eyes shining with gratitude.   
  
"Well that certainly will increase the excitement of your fans." The host said he was smiling broadly, he also seemed eager to see what their new album would hold. "Will performing one of your new songs give to much away?" He asked hopefully and the audience roared in agreement.  
  
"Umm..." Hideo looked at his band, "What do you guys think?"  
  
"Let's" Yoshikazu said eagerly.  
  
"Why not." Kanta added. They all looked to Henge, who was the most reluctant to give any of their newest hits away.  
  
"Alright, but not 'Kuranai'." He finally agreed and stood up and joined the others by their instruments, which were set up to the left of the stage.  
  
"Alright, everyone, special guest 'Kuranai'!" The host said excitedly.  
  
  
Makoto listened to half of the song, but though it was quite appealing and as they said had a lot of 'heart and soul', she just couldn't watch anymore and turned off the television. She had been slightly confused as to why the rock star had lied about his brush with death the previous day. She didn't dwell on it too long, it did make sense, for someone that famous, a near death experience could cause a terrible uproar. Not to mention this specific event could've drawn a lot of attention to the Sailor Senshi, as far as mortals were concerned the Senshi were still legends, un-exposable. If the fact that one of them was hurt got out, it could have irreversible consequences, from news reports to every human in the city watching the palace. She then wondered if perhaps he knew that...Makoto shook her head and stood up. She was really sick of thinking of him; it was time to get back to work before she went insane.  
  
  
"Makoto?" Serenity said softly. Sailor Jupiter raised her head and looked at her queen through almost cold, unrevealing eyes.  
  
"Yes, your Majesty?" She asked calmly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Nothing, Majesty, why?" Jupiter replied without shifting her gaze or tone.  
  
"I...you just seem..." Serenity was at a loss for words and laughed slightly. She wasn't sure whether her Jupiter was back to her normal self and the sudden change to seriousness was very startling. "Why do you want to leave for the Americas so soon?"  
  
"The tension there is bothering me. I think it would be best if I started negotiations as soon as possible." Makoto replied looking over some notes on a notepad. "They are constantly bickering with France, I fear conflict between them over Germany. You think they would've learned from the first three World Wars." Makoto read off some more reason as to why the trip was important, however the Queen was too busy analyzing her friend's behavior to hear it all.  
  
"It seems the tension here, is what is bothering you, Mako-chan." Serenity thought resting her chin on her hand as she speculated. "Maybe this could serve as a vacation time for you, relax you some? You certainly need it, but maybe it's better for you to be here where we can help you? What is wrong with my soldier? It's like ever since yesterday you've become determined not to express your feelings. Not that Makoto doesn't normally do that, but that is usually only as Sailor Jupiter, now it is obvious she is hiding something." Serenity was so deep in thought she didn't hear being called.  
  
"Majesty?" Jupiter said louder and snapped Serenity out of her trance.   
  
"Oh, sorry, Mako-chan. I was just think about what you said." She half lied, she had been thinking about it in a sense. "If you feel it is truly necessary then you have permission to leave for America." Serenity finished hoping she'd made the right choice.  
  
"Thank you, Majesty." Makoto bowed.  
  
"But one thing, I don't want you staying more than a week. As far as I am concerned America and France are potentially belligerent nations right now. The fact that you are International Security General puts you in more danger than it keeps you out of. I want you home unless it is absolutely necessary for you to stay, alright?" Serenity said in a no nonsense tone of voice. Makoto wouldn't dare to protest; though she had been hoping for two weeks, she knew this tone of voice. Serenity was the nicest and kindest person in the universe, but she knew when people were hiding their problems especially her Senshi's. She would set guidelines to keep them safe, even if they didn't think they needed it. Any diversion or protest of these guidelines could cause Serenity to cancel the trip altogether. Serenity did what she thought was best and she was usually right.   
  
"Yes, your Majesty." Jupiter replied and walked from the throne room.  
  
"You be careful..." Serenity whispered after her and sighed shaking her head frustrated.  
  
***  
  
America was boring as far as Henge was concerned as he walked down the street dressed in nice, but not flashy, attire. His dirty blond hair pulled in back of him and his thin sunglasses resting gently on his nose. He suddenly regretted insisting the others didn't have to come and that he could take care of the American branch of their recording station himself. He could take care of the meeting himself, but the rest of the time he was by himself and his return ticket kept him there for a week. He sighed, at least in America he had less chance of being recognized and mobbed, though mugged was a different matter. Another reason Henge didn't like America, especially New York, the crime rate was extremely high and barely anyone was safe. In this city bodyguards would cause more problems than they were worth, it posed a challenge to criminals. He stopped in front of the recording station and looked up. The building was huge, but not nearly as big as the station in Tokyo. He gave another sigh and stepped inside. He knew why he usually left this sort of thing to Hideo. It was likely to be a long meeting...  
  
  
Makoto found plenty of things to occupy her time, however they didn't relax her at all. She wasn't in a mood to be relaxed anyway. To top it all off her meetings with the French and American representative were extremely tedious. Both men were obnoxiously pompous and irritating and more than often Makoto had to threaten them with sanctions if they didn't settle the testosterone down. She could not stand them, so determined to destroy each other, why was it only Japan knew the meaning of harmony. It also required her to speak in English, which she was fluent in, but didn't care for much, luckily there was a French translator. After the day's meeting, which literally took the day, Makoto made her way down the darkening streets of New York, tired and hungry, but most of all frustrated.  
  
"What the hell am I doing here?" She mumbled quietly to herself. Serenity was right she didn't need to stay here more than a week, no ground was being made on the French American conflict. Until someone got enough guts to do something the tension would stay where is was and Makoto couldn't, with all her power, do a blasted thing about it. She sighed and looked up from the sidewalk she was walking on, squinting in the setting sun. She suddenly stopped, but quickly resumed shaking her head. It must just be her imagination...  
  
  
It was quickly getting dark as Henge made his way out of the tall record building. He couldn't stand those legal know-it-alls', not to mention he had to speak English, which wasn't his strongest subject. That was another reason Hideo usually dealt with the obnoxious agents. It was getting chilly as he started down the street and he folded up the collar of his black trench coat. He didn't like being out at this time and an apprehensive feeling crawled up his spine. Henge's eyes darted back and fourth and shadows moved, both imaginary and real, unfortunately he couldn't tell the difference. One came at him and he determined its reality.  
  
"Give us your money, man." A rather short, compared to Henge, punk with a half-shaved head flipped out a butterfly knife and pointed it in Henge's face. Henge held up his hands, but remained silent and calm. "Come on, give us what you got or you're dead." There was another punk off to the side looking back and fourth for trouble. Henge moved his hands slowly towards his pocket to retrieve his wallet. Just what he needed, to get mugged. He decided right there that this was his last trip to America.  
  
"Hurt that man and you'll create several thousand enemies." A cool feminine voice said in English. It came from behind Henge. The punk shook nervously and flicked his knife off to the side to point it at the half-shadowed figure behind Henge.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" He bit angrily, but the knife shook in his hands. Henge felt sweat run down his forehead, he wasn't sure of the situation had gotten better or worse.  
  
"Yeah!" The other punk moved beside his cohort. Gaining a little more confidence the punk stepped forward until he was just in front of Henge staring behind him.  
  
"Get lost or you're gonna get hurt, lady!" He made a movement to thrust his knife forward, but in a blur and click he found a gun barrel a centimeter from his nose. Henge shifted his eyes to the side and saw a gun next to his head held by a thin elegantly feminine hand.  
  
"Let me make myself clear, harm this man and you will regret it." The feminine voice said icily. The punk shuddered in fear and the knife clanged to the ground. His partner broke into a run and was out of sight in moments leaving his friend at gunpoint.   
  
"Please don't kill me!" he pleaded shaking uncontrollably.   
  
"Apologize and get out of here." The voice replied hard.  
  
"S..ss..sorry, sir!" he squeaked terrified.  
  
"Now go." She commanded.  
  
Yes, ma'am." He bolted for an alley and was gone. Henge stood there frozen in fear, but dared move his eyes when the gun was pulled away from his head.  
  
"It's dangerous to travel so late, Henge-san." The woman said this time in Japanese. "It's alright I won't hurt you." She continued noticing his fear.  
  
"You speak Japanese." Henge said quietly. "And you know who I am." He dared to turn around and came face to face with a fine looking woman in a black business suit with a short skirt. She was replacing the gun in a holster under her left arm that circled around her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, Henge-san, there are few in Japan that don't know who you are." The woman smiled faintly. "In fact I saw your interview just a few days ago, I don't think I would've recognized you had it not been for that."  
  
"Do you normally carry a gun?" He asked warily looking from her face to the large gun.  
  
"Only when I work." She replied.  
  
"Who are you?" Henge finally asked. "For some reason I think I've seen you before."  
  
"Perhaps my name will help. I am Kino, Makoto International Security General to the Queen of Crystal Tokyo." She replied buttoning the jacket of her suit to conceal the gun once more. Henge opened his mouth, but no words came out. He couldn't believe he had been saved by with the woman that literally kept the world at peace.   
  
"You are The General?" He stuttered.  
  
"Yes." She nodded her head. "I'm here in America to deal with the growing crisis. I'm surprised to see you here though. The States are hardly the place for a vacation anymore especially for someone of your standing." She explained.  
  
"Actually I'm here on business as well.' Henge replied and started to follow Makoto towards the main street.  
  
"May I walk you to your hotel, we can talk on the way?" Makoto offered.  
  
"I would feel much safer if you did." Henge laughed nervously and picked up his pace to match the mysterious woman's.  
  
"I thought your band leader dealt with all the economic contracts of your group, Kimura-san I believe?" Makoto asked as they started down the street the wind picking up behind them.  
  
"Normally he does, but being generous me I volunteered to come so Hideo could take care of public relations for our new album." Henge explained.  
  
"It's very popular, right?" Makoto inquired not extremely interested, but glad for the company all the same.  
  
"Yes, number one." Henge sighed.  
  
"On your interview you said it could've been better." Makoto pressed.  
  
"Well, Yo-chan is usually right, I do often nit-pick." Henge laughed and put his hands in the pockets of his coat. Makoto didn't reply, but continued on as if in deep thought. Henge watched her for a moment, trying to place her and figure her out. He'd seen her from time to time of the news answering questions about international affaires, but had never really seen her as anything more than an another political figurehead. He was ashamed. She had been like a machine to him not a feeling human being, but now, in person, she was chilled by the wind just like everyone else. Blood flowed through her veins otherwise she would not have lifted a finger to help him or be walking with him now.   
  
"Do you ever have need of your gun?" He asked slightly timid and looked over at her. Makoto smiled and put a hand on her shoulder where the holster was strapped.  
  
"You mean have I ever killed anyone?" Henge flushed slightly and turned back to the road. "Fortunately in all my years, and I have been General for quite some time, I have never had to kill anyone with this gun. I don't like guns, in fact I wouldn't carry it if the Queen didn't require it, but it is necessary. My job is dangerous despite what you think." She shook her head with a slight smile on her lips. "Where as the diplomats I deal with come guarded and influenced by different groups, such as Mafia or gangs, I come only on my own, without guards, they would only complicate my job and their lives would be at risk too. I've been shot at, stabbed at, and punched at. They've tried just about everything, but I have managed to defend myself without taking a life. I take precautions that is why I am still alive." Makoto explained. Henge nodded his head in understanding.  
  
"Will you join me for dinner, Kino-san?" He finally asked. "I would like to talk more with you." Makoto stopped and regarded him for a moment. He was terribly handsome and extremely soft spoken and polite. She wasn't exactly attracted to him, but it was a pleasure to be in his company. He was the sort of man a woman could have as a close friend without being more than that.  
  
"Yes, I would like that, Henge-san, and please call me Makoto." She said finally and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, and my name is Isamu. Perhaps this week won't be as boring as I thought" He replied and together they searched for a decent restaurant.  
  
  
"Do you like American food, Isamu-san?" Makoto asked after about half an hour of searching for a restaurant.  
  
"Umm...well...not really, Makoto-san." He laughed.  
  
"Good, neither do I. I'll make something for us. We can go to my place." Makoto determined.  
  
"You cook?" Henge asked slightly surprised.  
  
"Of course, politics are hardly my first love, in truth I had a wish to become a chef if I didn't get married, but neither happened. I cook pretty much freelance now." Makoto explained.  
  
"You gave up your true love?" Henge asked.  
  
"I never fell in love so I never got married like I wanted to. Being so close to the Queen it was inevitable that I would have the obligation to a political position. She wouldn't have made me do this job, but I had nothing else and I do enjoy it at times." Makoto put the key into the door and opened it to her rented apartment. "Come in." She stepped aside and invited Henge into her temporary apartment.  
  
"You're young, you could still get married." Henge tried, unsure why Makoto seemed so determined that her dreams couldn't be fulfilled. He looked around the nice apartment and Makoto moved towards the kitchen.  
  
"I guarantee you I'm older than you think, Isamu-san." Makoto smiled as she took off her suit jacket and her gun. "Sit down in the dining room and I'll make us something." She added. "Perhaps if you get to know me better, you'll one day find out just how old I am." Makoto laughed mentally. Henge took a seat at the table and looked around and listened to the sounds of the woman preparing in the kitchen. It had been a strange meeting, how she had saved his life one moment and the next he was sitting in her apartment having her prepare him a meal. He looked over the table, there were a few items spread about it. Several papers with political significance, some pens, but one thing caught his eye. It was a photograph, half covered by a sheet of paper. He reached for it sliding it timidly from beneath the sheet of paper. By the feel of it, the picture was extremely old. Henge examined it for a few moments. In the picture were five women, one was undoubtedly the woman he had met that evening, looking the same age as she did now. The others were women of similar age, one with long raven black hair, one with short blue hair, and one with long blond hair. In the center of them all was a graceful woman with white hair, tied up in a strange hairstyle that resembled two dumplings on top of her head that then fell back down in two long pigtails. All of the women were well figured, strong looking, and very much happy in the picture. Henge smiled, it was a cute picture, one that must certainly hold many memories. He casually flipped it over to see if anything was on the back. At the top were names: Usagi-chan, Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, and Minako-chan. He looked at the bottom were the date was scribbled and he nearly dropped the photo. He heard a clank in the kitchen and hastily replaced the picture under a pile of papers.  
  
"It's not possible." He thought to himself, but after a moment could no longer deny what he had seen. "It said May 12, 2001, for crying out loud, that's almost two thousand years ago!" Henge looked towards the kitchen thinking hard. "It can't be...Who is she? What is she?" His mind raced unsure of what to believe anymore. There were rumors about the Queen and the closest members of her court, but they were rumors. It couldn't be true...  
  
"Now I understand why you said you're older than I think you are..." He murmured softly. He calmed himself. There wasn't anything he could do about it anyway. For all he knew she was a normal human...except over two thousand years older than she should be. He just sat and waited, thinking until she came out with some great smelling food.  
  
"Sorry about the mess." She apologized. "I'm normally not this disorganized, but I've had a lot to do these past few days." She quickly collected the papers and stacked them, putting them into her briefcase on the floor. Henge watched carefully when she came across the picture, but as far as he could tell she didn't seem worried about its presence. In fact she left it exposed for several seconds, before shoveling it into the briefcase with the rest of the papers.  
  
"It must mean something else..." He though. It was the only legitimate explanation.  
  
"Hey, you awake?" Makoto waved hand in front of Henge's face noticing his spacey look.  
  
"Oh yeah, just thinking." Her replied with a smile. She suddenly seemed very different to him, nothing like the cold hard woman he had met on the street. She obviously belonged in the home and by the looks of it cooking was definitely her forte. She served him some of what she had prepared then fixed herself something and they both ate.  
  
"It has been so long since I've cooked for company other than my friends." Makoto smiled. "It's been a very long time."  
  
"I'll bet it has..." Henge mumbled inaudibly, still unsure of what the picture said. "You're friends live in Japan?" He continued louder.  
  
"Practically next door to me. We all have professions that deal with the Queen so we are very close. I do the most traveling of all, sometimes when affairs get really hectic I can be gone for a year or more at a time. The others deal mainly in Japan, though their jobs are no easier than mine." Makoto explained through bites. "Here, this is what they look like, you may recognize some of them." Makoto reached over and pulled out the picture Henge had been looking at before. He accepted the picture wondering why she was showing it to him. He became more certain that the date must've been wrong, there wasn't any other explanation.  
  
"I recognize her." He pointed to the shorthaired woman. "Mizuno, Ami? She's a famous scientist and professor in Japan." Henge was surprised that he hadn't recognized the genius the first time. "And her, Hino, Rei, deals with religious affairs of state right?" Makoto nodded both times.  
  
"I see you're versed in not only the political world, but the religious and science fields as well. You're more than you seem, Isamu-san." Makoto smiled.  
  
"As are you." He thought and looked back at the picture. "I unfortunately don't recognized anyone else other than you." He stared intently at the two remaining women.  
  
"Well her name is Minako, but unfortunately I can't tell you anymore than that about her. Her job is extremely secret and a matter of world security, more so than mine." Makoto knew that she couldn't tell even this seemingly trustworthy man of Minako's job. Minako's job as regulator and monitor of magic and evil on the planet was very difficult, it required careful watch of almost all beings on Earth, which was nearly impossible thus making her job extremely hard. "As for the other one..." Makoto paused thinking a moment as if deciding. "I suppose I can tell you, though I warn you not to tell anyone else. Even if you did it wouldn't do much since you'd never be able to recognize her again." Henge gave her a curious look. "You'll understand in moment. You see this is the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, but younger." Henge's mouth dropped open and Makoto smiled.  
  
"But no one's ever seen the Queen." He said startled.  
  
"She goes out in public every few years, but you're right she hasn't been seen by the public for quite some time. Only those members of her court see her." Makoto explained.  
  
"You must all be very close." Henge replied staring intently now at everyone in the picture.  
  
"They are much like the family that I never had." He looked up at this and saw her quietly eating. He decided to let it be. He hardly knew this woman and he wasn't sure he wanted to know too much.  
  
"Friends are good to have." He replied trying to lighten the atmosphere. "When you don't have a family I mean." Henge returned the picture to her and worked on his own meal. "I guess the band is much like that to me. Though it may not always seem like it, it is hardly money that keeps us together. We very much care for one another. Hideo-chan, he's like the heart of it all. My very best friend." Henge sighed.  
  
"He's very caring of others..." Makoto said. Henge looked at her, but she didn't seem phased by this. She hadn't meant it as a question, but said it as if she'd met Hideo herself. Henge was getting edgy. Something about this woman puzzled him. She wasn't normal and he couldn't tell whether or not her mysterious words were meant to be said or just by accident. He wasn't sure if she realized what she was giving away to him.   
  
"Have you met him?" He asked dying of curiosity. "You say that as if you've met him." Makoto looked up and smiled. Henge figured she knew what she was doing, and if the truth about her age was correct than she knew just how to deal with mortals. Unfortunately for her, she didn't realize he knew more about her than she thought or maybe she did. That is if he was right...  
"Not really, he just seems very emotional." Makoto replied going back to her meal.  
  
"Well that wasn't a complete denial, if you're who I think you are all this would make a lot more sense and would also explain how you know Hideo-chan." Henge thought. He mentally cleared his head. "What am I doing? Why am I here in the first place and who am I to speculate who this woman is? She's an important political figure...there is just no way. I must be wrong." Henge was so unsure of himself now. Nothing seemed right. He took a mental deep breath and returned to the real world. "He is very emotional. I think that is why we're such good friends. I'm very quiet on my own, I don't show much of myself if you know what I mean." He said aloud.  
  
"Yes, I know what you mean." Makoto replied passively. "I take it that Kimura-san brings out the best in you?"  
  
"Not only me, but the other band members as well. We're like a family and Hideo makes our job worth so much more than just money. He's passionate and thoughtful. Not mysterious, like me I suppose, or overly joyful like Yo-chan; and definitely never moody like Ka-chan. He's just...Hideo I guess. He can't really be described other than 'normal' in a unique sense." Makoto laughed softly.  
  
"I think I understand." She mused. "One of my friends is very much like that. She gives her care and love wherever and to whomever she meets and asks nothing in return. Even those who are her enemies and would try to hurt her, she offers her love to. She is totally open, no underlying image or dark secret will she keep. Everything that there is about her is open for the world to see." Makoto sighed and leaned back in her chair. "When I first met her I thought this to be a weakness because if you reveal everything about yourself then you can be hurt, but I was wrong. I cannot live like she does though, I suppose it's just not in my nature to trust and love all, but I figure as long there are the few who can than I can be the one to protect them." Makoto stared off as if thinking a mixture of pains and pleasures. Henge studied her face trying to see what she so deeply hid.  
  
"Why are you being so open with me then, Makoto-san?" He asked watching her profile. This turned Makoto towards him a slight smile on her lips. She watched him for few seconds with sparkling green eyes.  
  
"I don't really know, Isamu-san. I just met you, barely know you, shouldn't even trust you, and yet I'm telling you some of my deepest feelings. I'm almost giving away secrets that could destroy me and the ones I love. Why am I telling you this?" Makoto asked she sounded slightly desperate and sad. Henge wasn't sure what to say. He felt a split second's worth of fear that since she'd told him so much his life might be in danger, but he somehow knew that she would never hurt him. Fighting for innocence was in her nature, she would not raise a hand against the innocent.  
  
"Maybe sometimes we all need a friend who's not friend. Someone who does not know you well enough so as to think they know you well enough to assume what you're feeling. Maybe you needed someone who would just listen." Henge smiled softly and Makoto laughed.  
  
"Perhaps, but you had a very confusing way of putting it." She laughed and relaxed back into her chair. "Thank you for listening." Henge smiled wider at this, he was beginning to feel much more comfortable around Makoto. The ideas and fears that had been plaguing his mind after seeing the picture were irrelevant now. He was simply happy to see her happy.  
  
  
The week went by much quicker than either Makoto or Henge had hoped; though its end brought a certain amount of reluctance to be no longer meeting one another. They had enjoyed each others company four out of the seven days they were there, but Henge had to leave one day earlier than Makoto, which brought their brief engagement to an end. Nothing more than friendship had formed between them. There was nothing more needed than that.  
  
"You know I never did thank you for saving me last Monday, Makoto-san." Henge said as they stood in the airport.  
  
"It was my pleasure, Isamu-san." Makoto replied with a wink and grin. "Just I recommend that you and your band stay home from now on either that or call me and I'll be your bodyguard."  
  
"I'll hold you to that offer." Henge laughed. "Will you be returning to Japan soon. I hope that we can still be friends and meet from time to time?"   
  
"I've been ordered to return tomorrow and yes, I think we'll be able to see more of one another. Perhaps in a friendlier nation?" Makoto replied.  
  
"Well, here, so that you can at least see the rest of the band." He handed her a ticket.  
  
"What's this?" She asked as she studied the ticket.  
  
"I know our music isn't the most appealing to adults, but I would be honored if you'd come to our next concert, Makoto-san." Henge asked.  
  
"I will, I would love too, thank you." Makoto replied eyes shining. "Just be warned you may not recognize me. It's just as hard for me to go to public events, especially in Japan, as it is for you."  
  
"I understand, I'll be watching though." Henge smiled. The loud speaker called a flight number. "That's mine, Makoto-san." Makoto nodded.  
  
"It's been an honor, Henge-san." They bowed politely to one another.  
"As has been with you, Makoto-san, please return quickly and safely to Japan." Henge replied and placed his sunglasses ever his eyes.  
  
"I will." Makoto did the same with her glasses and the two parted to go their separate ways, but looking forward to the next time they would meet.  
  
  
On return to Japan Makoto was bombarded with problems from every side. New ones and old ones came at her the moment she returned to the palace. Reviews of the America meetings, trouble in some third-world country, safe travel for certain diplomats; it was almost too much for her to bear. Her own personal problems didn't help and she found almost no time to sit down with her friends to ease some of her stress. Though she could've gotten away with it, Makoto wouldn't neglect her duties and thus made her situation worse. It was a particularly tense time in the world and it frustrated her. She just couldn't seem to find a way to deal with everything all at once. Whether or not the others had noticed her sudden high-strung moods after returning from America didn't make any difference. There was nothing they could do. The America trip, though fun in some aspects, had only allowed things to pile up back home.  
  
"Damn!" Makoto struck the table hard with her fist. She let it rest there a moment feeling the slight sting and burning in the muscle of her palm. It didn't make her feel any better. The entire day had been a disaster. She sighed and stepped away from the table surveying the damage she'd done to it. The wood had splintered slightly and she sighed again. "Stupid..." She murmured irritated at herself. "What the hell did you do that for..." After two thousand years Makoto figured she'd know how to control all her emotions, however anger always seemed to be difficult to keep inside. Turning sharply away from the table she went to her couch and slumped down on it, her mood black and miserable. She leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling, thinking of the most abstract ways to make life a little more bearable and worthwhile. This was silly of course because her life was good and her job important, but sometimes...just sometimes it was a little too much to handle even for her. "I miss fighting youma..."She whispered softly to herself. There were hardly any youma attacks in the thirtieth century, which should be considered a blessed thing, however Makoto missed being Sailor Jupiter. "At least I knew who the bad guy was." Her hand brushed something softer than her couch and she lifted her head, her neck slightly stiff from being bent so awkwardly. Looking over her eyes fell on the white silk shirt neatly folded and ironed. She picked it up and set it in her lap studying it carefully, while stroking it feeling its softness. If was definitely a custom made shirt, and expensive by the feel of it. Something occurred to her as she lost herself in the softness of the material, something so immature and childish that she wouldn't have even contemplated doing it even in junior high. Even still, in her mentally distressed situation it seemed like the logical thing to do. She stood up still holding the shirt and headed for the door. "If you're mind's confused listen to your heart." A grin spread across Makoto's face as the words reminded her of when she'd done crazy things on the spur of the moment. She suddenly wondered what had happened to the carefree flippant Makoto that she used to be.  
  
***  
  
"So He-chan, what did you think of America?" Hideo asked with a grin. Henge pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth before answering. He took a moment to light it and inhale.  
  
"I didn't mind it too bad. I actually had pretty good time there, except for the first day of course." Henge said carelessly.  
  
"Why? What happened the first day?" Hideo asked curiously flopping down in to his easy chair. Henge was leaning casually against the back of Hideo's couch.  
  
"Well first I had to attend these extremely boring meetings, which you normally deal with and then one my way back to my hotel some American punk jumps out with a knife and tries to mug me." Henge inhaled in cigarette and seemed unaffected by the words he'd just spoken.  
  
"What?! You were mugged? Are you alright?" Hideo stood up abruptly and started towards him.   
  
"I'm standing before you aren't I?" Henge smiled at his friend's concern. "I actually was quite lucky." Henge held his friend in suspense.  
  
"Well what happened?" Hideo asked impatiently.  
  
"I was saved by a woman." Henge replied.  
  
"A woman?" Hideo sounded doubtful, the whole situation sounded awkward.  
  
"Not just any woman, but The International Security General, Kino Makoto." Henge smiled as Hideo's jaw dropped in disbelief. "It's a good thing she recognized me and carries a gun, though I think she could take out about twenty guys with her bare hands. She doesn't look like it, but she's incredibly strong." Hideo opened and closed his mouth without making any noise.  
  
"The General?" He finally managed. "Like the one on television?"  
  
"That's her." Henge couldn't help, but laugh softly.  
  
"You met her?" Hideo stuttered.  
  
"She saved my life, Hideo-chan, and then we had dinner together." Hideo gave an exasperated sigh and slumped back into the chair. "She's an extremely friendly as well as emotional person, nothing like I would've expected, however very secretive." Henge explained.  
  
"You had dinner with her?" Hideo questioned weakly.  
  
"Yes, it seemed both of us were on rather boring trips and we attempted to make it more enjoyable by sharing each others company." Henge smiled remembering the brief friendship that had formed in America.  
  
"How many times did you 'share each others company'." Hideo asked suspiciously.   
  
"About four times." Henge replied.  
  
"Oh really." A cunning grin came across Hideo's face and Henge immediately recognized it.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, but don't even. We are friends and something tells me it will never be more than that." Henge retorted defensively.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Hideo returned to a serious tone of voice. Henge puffed on his cigarette a moment and thought before answering.  
  
"I probably shouldn't tell you this, just because I'm not sure, but for starters her eyes looked at me only as a friend." Henge began choosing his words carefully.  
  
"Her eyes?" Hideo asked confused.  
  
"They express a lot about her and they kind of shone with gratefulness when I was listening to her, like she needed someone to talk to. You wouldn't believe how open she was with me; I guess it kind of made me feel good that she was so trusting of me even though we'd just met." Henge paused, a mixture of distress creasing his face for a split-second. "Also I don't believe she's like normal people."   
  
"How so?" Hideo asked, he was extremely intrigued by this. Henge appeared to have had a similar experience as he had had two weeks ago.  
  
"I think perhaps those closest to the Queen of Crystal Tokyo live a lot longer than normal human, if not forever." Henge said quietly. Hideo was stunned. Henge wasn't the type to believe in magic or immortality, but he seemed sure of himself on this.  
  
"How do you know?" Hideo asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not positive, but..." In the following few minutes Henge retold the incident with the picture and her strange words about her age and dreams.  
  
"And you thought my story was crazy." Hideo laughed, which surprised Henge. "Maybe it's fate that we both have had such strange events in our lives." Henge finally smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"Maybe."   
  
"So you two formed a friendship, are you planning on meeting again now that you're back in Japan? I would like to meet her." Hideo asked.  
  
"We planned to. I invited her to our next concert at the Tokyo Dome, though she said she might be hard to spot. I think she might like to meet you too, she showed a certain interest." Henge had purposefully not told Hideo about how Makoto had seemed to know him. He wasn't sure if it was true and he wasn't sure that he wanted to know anymore than he already did.  
  
"Me? Why me?" Hideo sat forward curious.  
  
"I'm not sure, something about what you said on the interview two weeks ago made her curious to meet you.   
  
"Can't imagine what." Hideo replied as he yawned.  
  
"Did you all stay up late for the entire week I was gone?" Henge admonished gently.  
  
"Not really, but we had so many public appearances to deal with and Yo-chan and Ka-chan both have singles they're working on. I was actually the least busy of everyone, but still, the entire week I didn't seem to have a free moment." Hideo put a hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Then get some sleep, I'll take care of the stage preparation in the morning, you just kick back for a while and I tell the others to do the same. We only need one person to do it right now anyway." Henge offered.  
  
"Are you sure?" Henge nodded. "Thanks He-chan, you're a pal." Hideo smiled and stood up.  
  
"Well I'll be going then, make sure you get some sleep. No more midnight inspiration." Henge said with mock sternness. Hideo walked him to the door and then paused after he opened it.  
  
"It's good that you're back from the States, He-chan. I was worried for your safety while over there." Hideo said seriously and Henge stopped by the door.  
  
"Thank you, Hideo." Henge smiled softly and gave his friend a hug. "But hey, I found us bodyguard for when next we go."  
  
"Huh?" Hideo studied his grin as they broke the hug.  
  
"Makoto-san told me to call her if anyone of us wanted protection and she'd do it personally." Henge laughed. "I plan on holding her to that offer, so you won't have to worry the next time we're in America." Hideo finally overcame his shock and smiled shaking his head at the irony of the situation. "Strange huh?" Henge just smiled. "Get some sleep, Hideo-chan." He set his hand on his shorter friend's shoulder and then departed from Hideo's flat.  
  
Chapter III: The Rose in the Darkness  
  
Hideo sat up in bed slowly. He had been sleeping more comfortably than he normally did. He often suffered from insomnia, but tonight it hadn't seemed to affect him until something mysteriously woke him. There wasn't a sound in his room and the only movement was the gentle sway of curtains in front of his open window. He shifted his gaze to the curtains, hardly daring to breathe. Something agitated his entire being; almost frightened him and the sudden realization that he had not left the window open earlier only caused his silent panic to increase. He dared only to move his eyes around the room hoping that there was truly nothing there. The shadows were all still and betrayed nothing that might be hiding within their black depths. He so desperately wanted to turn on the light and after several agonizing minutes of fearing the unseen he slowly reached over to his night table, but stopped just inches from the light switch as a shadow moved.  
  
"Please, do not turn on the light." A slightly hard, but still gentle voice said from deep with in the darkness of the room.   
  
"Who are you?" Hideo breathed frightened as a shadow darted around the room, never stopping long enough to reveal who moved within it. It stopped abruptly right at the foot of Hideo's bed and the poor man shivered fearfully.  
  
"Do not fear, I will not hurt you." The voice spoke again. From the darkness at the end of the bed emerged a tall woman shrouded in mystery by the darkness of the night, but all the same, familiar to Hideo.  
  
"You?" Hideo questioned incredulously his fear leaving him as quickly as it had come. "Sailor Jupiter?"  
  
"Yes," She replied as Hideo stood up. He was in a pair of black pants, but with no shirt on. "Here" She handed the once bloodstained shirt out to him. Hideo looked at his shirt and swore he almost saw her hands tremble beneath it.  
  
"Thank you." He said as he accepted the shirt back. She turned away from him and moved towards the window from which she had entered. Hideo looked up to see her leaving. "Wait!" he cried quickly.  
  
"What?" She asked one hand on the windowsill.  
  
"Umm...well." Hideo tried desperately to think of something that would keep her in his company even for a little bit more. "I wanted to thank you for saving me and I didn't mean for you to get hurt." He clutched the shirt in front of him, imploring that she say more to him.  
  
"You're welcome and don't worry I was hardly hurt." She replied easing her grip on the windowsill slightly.  
  
"...Why did you do it?" He asked sheepishly. Jupiter stepped back from the widow and stared at him.   
  
"You think us so cold-hearted that we wouldn't save innocent people? We are people too, Kimura-san." The woman replied rather coldly. "We have feelings."  
  
"No, I didn't mean it to sound that way...it's just that it seemed like an annoyance for you to save me like you did." Hideo explained quietly.  
  
"I had a job to do. There is no room for any gentleness when your life could be taken in a split-second. Not to mention I don't know anyone who's just stumbled into a youma attack." Jupiter said a twisted grin on her face. Hideo blushed at this. He couldn't imagine what he had been thinking to just walk into danger like that. Jupiter smiled at the blush.  
  
"You're strong..." Hideo said softly and looked up with beautiful grey eyes that shone clearly in the moonlight. Jupiter gave him a baffled look, but remained silent. "I'm sorry, I just have been thinking of you a lot. It really disappointed me when the Senshi in orange had said I would never see you again." Hideo continued trying to express what the meeting had meant to him. "You're special and I've never met anyone like you before."  
  
"You're prejudging, Kimura-san," Jupiter shook her head. "I'm just a normal person with a difficult job to do. I'm no stronger than you are and definitely not special. You bring thousands of people happiness and for that I admire you."   
  
"But you protect the entire planet." Hideo replied slightly confused.  
"I protect the innocent, but I am not known for it. The Senshi are shadows, legends hardly believed in. That is no image of greatness. I do what I must. I would have to say you had the unfortunate luck of discovering that the Senshi are real." Jupiter said softly.  
  
"Why unfortunate? You have a life that no mortal could dream of!" His eyes shone with happiness. Jupiter gave him a sad smile.  
  
"You know of us, but no one will believe you." Jupiter replied. "Being a Senshi is more than just an adventure, Kimura-san, it brings quite a bit of loss and sadness." Hideo's eyes dulled slightly as he saw her sad stare. She was so different from when he had met her on the street, so emotional and human. Hideo didn't care what she said, she was special Senshi or not. "I must go." Jupiter turned back to the windowsill and paused a moment. "I'm sorry, Kimura-san, I didn't mean to sound so down. I shouldn't have said all that." She smiled for him and prepared to jump from the window.  
  
"Will I get to see you again?" Hideo asked quickly. Jupiter turned her head towards him watching him stand there watching her back.  
  
"Probably not" She replied and Hideo's heart sank, however the large grin she gave him afterwards sparked hope in his heart and he smiled back. In an instant she was gone, jumping from the window and disappeared back into the night.  
  
"Wait 'till I tell He-chan about this one." Hideo breathed and fell back on his bed.  
  
***  
  
Rei walked through the palace enjoying the dark solitude of the early morning. The times when she got to walk by herself at night became fewer as the years passed. She couldn't remember when her life had turned from being enjoyable and carefree to constant work without a moment's rest. She was happy though with her husband and family and her friends, but sometimes she just needed to be alone. It was now that she could think about all that she had done in her extremely long life. When she had been back in high school she'd never thought that her life would continue for several hundred years after her seventeenth birthday. Birthdays were obsolete now, since she'd lost count around one thousand five hundred or so. Life then had seemed to be a normal thing and she was just like everyone else. However now she knew that she was different from everyone else. She'd known that the moment Crystal Tokyo had risen, but it was only at times like this that her actually age occurred to her. She hadn't grown tired of living and it wasn't like she couldn't end her life if she wanted too, but sometimes she felt frozen watching generations pass, powers rise and fall, wars be won and lost, people live and die and it all happened in an eye blink to her. Five years seemed like a day in her mind. Rei wondered if Neo-Queen Serenity ever thought about her life like this, whether she ever got tired of living. Or even the other Senshi that while dealing with their difficult jobs, did they ever believe it was not longer worth it. Rei shook her and smiled at her thoughts. It was as a Senshi that she felt the most alive, moving and changing as power surged through her. Unfortunately there was little need for the Senshi in the thirtieth century, which should've been a happy thing after all the Senshi had suffered, but still Rei missed being Sailor Mars.  
  
She sighed and started down the hall again. A sound caught her fine tuned ears and she stopped, concealing herself in silence and darkness. Someone was coming down the hall around the corner. She peered around the wall, wondering who else was up so late. She almost called Makoto's name, but decided against it when catching the expression on her friend's face. She slid back behind the wall and watched Makoto pass without being seen. She nearly gasped in surprise when she saw tears falling from the woman's eyes. As quickly as she had come Makoto disappeared back down the other end of the hall, but Rei had seen the tears in her eyes and heard her angry murmurs.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" Rei thought to herself. "I haven't seen Makoto actually shed a tear in a hundred years at least. What was she doing?" Rei wasn't completely sure what to do. Whatever Makoto had been up to must've been secret if she'd done it so late at night. Somehow Rei knew just asking her friend wouldn't get her anywhere. "I'll have to keep my eye on her." She thought firmly.  
  
  
Makoto thought she felt someone else present in the hall as she passed, but she was too distressed to think about it.   
  
"Stupid!" She cried softly to herself trying to hold back the tears burning in her eyes. She wasn't sure what had her so upset, something about the conversation with the man had made her sad and confused. She felt a mixture of hate, sadness, happiness, and newness and she wasn't sure which feelings were for her and which were for the man. "What the hell are you doing?!" She clenched her fists and walked faster down the hall he tears running painfully down her cheeks.   
  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
"Where are you going, Mako-chan?" Minako asked as Makoto got dressed. "And what are you planning on wearing?" She eyed the clothes her friend was putting on suspiciously. "these are hardly normal going to town clothes especially for you."   
  
"I know that, but where I am going there's as good chance I could be recognized. I don't want to stir up any trouble at this event. It doesn't matter these clothes will work perfectly." Makoto replied as she buttoned up the green shirt and tucked it into the shiny black pants buckling the buckle of the narrow belt. Then she pulled on the second loose, but this time white shirt. It much resembled the one that the man she had saved had used as a bandage. Lastly, she placed a shallow white cap on her head.  
  
"Now where the heck are you going where that could possibly be considered normal." Minako asked looking over Makoto's attire. The outfit was nice, in fact extremely nice, just extremely surreal as well. It just didn't seem to fit Makoto's serious attitude.  
  
"I'm going to a concert." Makoto answered while tying the laces on a pair of army boots.   
  
"What kind of concert?" Minako asked, getting frustrated at her friend's evasion.  
  
"The one at the Tokyo Dome." Makoto replied. "I promised a friend I would see him perform."  
  
"Mako-chan, if I'm not mistaken that is a rock concert and it was sold out several months ago." Minako speculated incredulously. This was unlike Makoto, but as Minako thought about it this sort of behavior wouldn't be abnormal for the Makoto she had first met so long ago. Makoto had changed a lot since then; of course they all had, but Makoto most drastically. That determinedness and inexhaustible curiosity seemed to have been dulled by the years.  
  
"Yes, that's right, but my friend gave me a ticket. How do you know about it?" Makoto asked while lacing up the other boot.  
  
"Oh come now Mako-chan, my youngest daughter is Kuranai fanatic, she's talked of nothing else since they announced the concert. But unfortunately she is grounded and will not be attending." Minako replied with a shrug. "Doesn't matter I couldn't get a hold of any tickets anyway." She then looked at Makoto suspiciously. "Who exactly is this friend?"   
  
"I met him in America, he's the drummer and pianist for the band." Makoto explained and stood up straightening her outfit.   
  
"You met a member of the band?" Minako sounded doubtful.  
  
"Yes, his name is Isamu Hayashi or Henge I guess is what you would know him by." Makoto replied and headed for the door.  
  
"What exactly did you do while in America?" Minako gave her a devilishly curious look.  
  
"Absolutely nothing!" Makoto replied quickly and stepped out the door. "So don't even think about what I know you are thinking about."  
  
"Sure! But I know the truth!" Minako yelled and went after her friend.  
  
***  
  
It was almost unbearably noisy at the Tokyo Dome, but Makoto found herself enjoying the crazed atmosphere and gleeful chatter of people much younger than herself. She felt rather out of place amongst the numerous young girls and boys. It reminded her of the times she had gone to the Starlights' concerts so many yeas ago. It was a shame that they had not been reincarnated, they could've appealed to hundreds of generations. She was able to get into the concert hall rather quickly and shuffled through the hordes of people to get closer to the stage. The Dome was huge, Makoto didn't think she'd ever been in it before and its shear size was amazing. After securing a spot she found herself packed in around thousands of other fans with barely any room in which to move. It seemed like forever before the entire place was filled and the concert began. When it did begin the crowd went into an uproar.  
  
"They sure are popular." She murmured to herself. The roar grew as the band members appeared on stage. It had been dark at first, but a laser light shot around stage and a woman's voice announced names.  
  
"Kanta..." A green light clicked on and illuminated a space for just one man and in the center stood the guitarist, his long hair put up in a crazy style. His clothes were orange, a tight shirt and bell-bottom pants. Makoto smirked at his attire, and Minako had said hers was weird.  
  
"Henge..." A smile formed on Makoto's lips as her newly met friend was introduced. A blue light shone and illuminated him standing by a silver and black drum set. He wore no shirt, just a black pair of leather pants. His hair hung stringy and unkempt around his face as he looked at the ground.  
  
"Yoshikazu..." An orange light illuminated a man much shorter than the other two. He stood behind a microphone and was wearing a baggy thin white shirt unbuttoned in the front. His hair was more blonde than Henge's and styled into several spikes sticking straight up from his head. Makoto laughed slightly.  
  
"Hideo..." Makoto inhaled slightly as the name was said. An incredible cheer rose as a red light illuminated the final member and leader of the band. Makoto recognized him all to well. He wore another one of the strange shirts that were long in back, but this one was a dark red and so was the pair of wavy pants that covered his lower half. His pale chest was exposed and the familiar sunglasses graced his nose, concealing his eyes. He held a dark red guitar and a microphone was standing in front of him. He looked exquisite in the red, but Makoto wasn't quite so pleased to see him.  
  
"Kuranai..." The announcer finished the introductions and the stage exploded into a maze of color and sound.  
  
Makoto didn't get into the festivities of the concert nearly as much as the crowd around her did. In fact some things she couldn't even see herself having done at that age. But still she enjoyed the concert and the confusing, and somewhat bad, memory of the previous night began to fade. The difference in both Henge's and Kimura's personalities surprised her. On stage they became so involved, not quite as much as the main vocalist and the other guitar player, who were extremely good at crowd pleasing, but the drummer and guitarist were no longer so timid and polite as they were in person. There songs often were angry and Henge was an extremely violent drummer. On several occasions Makoto was sure he was going to bust the entire set, like he was mad at it for being less than perfect. Kimura on the other hand ran round stage while playing his guitar, and often shed articles of clothing and threw them into the crowd. The vocalist destroyed the stand on which his microphone was kept about half way through the performance and often talked to the crowd or more shouted at the crowd to get them to sing as well. Lastly, the bass guitarist while joining Kimura in running around stage often shouted profanity, though it was usually part of a song. He would get down on his knees and reach out at the crowd or throw souvenirs to increase the excitement. Makoto could tell that he had to be one of the favorites. Though shocked at first by the display, she quickly found herself enjoying it and realized that this sort of thing was something she had once done as well. Not much about rock had changed since she was a teenager.  
  
The end of the concert brought about a sadness with the crowd. They cried for encores and kept the ending song going for several minutes after the vocalist had finished. The four members of the band came together and stood in a row. Hideo took off the sunglasses that had been on his face for the entire performance and threw them onto the stage. The band took each other's hands and raised their arms up and then bowed out as the lights shut off. The crowd screamed and voice spoke.  
  
"Domo arigato, sayonara!" A single white light lit up Hideo and after he was finished speaking he stepped on the sunglasses crushing them beneath his foot. Makoto wondered why he did this, but a girl next to her informed her that this was how, "Hideo-chan" as she called him, always ended his concerts.  
  
  
Chapter IV: Confiding in a Friend  
  
  
Makoto held back as the auditorium emptied; she wanted to see if she could talk to Henge. It had been a couple weeks since their meeting in America and she wanted to ensure their friendship. She also wanted to talk to him. She hopped up on the stage and looked around cautiously for security, chances were she'd get thrown out if caught before finding Henge. Since she had no idea were the band might be she chose a hallway behind the stage and hoped for the best. She heard footsteps and voices and quickly ducked behind a corner so as not to be seen. She peeked around the corner as they passed to see who it was. She recognized the vocalist and next to him Henge walked with a towel around his neck and a doing something with his hand. Makoto stepped out after they had passed and watched them for a moment before alerting them to her presence.   
  
"Isamu-san?" She spoke clearly and waited. The vocalist turned around abruptly, but Henge went more slowly.  
  
"Who are you?" The vocalist asked curiously. Henge just stared confused for moment.  
  
"I said you might not recognize me." Makoto smiled and took off her hat letting down her hair and then pulled it back into her familiar ponytail. A smile spread across Henge's face as he realized who this strangely dressed woman was.  
  
"Makoto-san, you did come." He said in his soft tones and walked towards her. They gave each other a proper bow and greeting and then a small hug, but that was when Makoto noticed the bandaged on Henge's hand.  
  
"You hurt yourself?" Makoto asked slightly concerned.  
  
"It's nothing. Sometimes I get carried away with my drumming. I cut myself on part of the metal." Henge replied easing her worries. "I'm so glad you came, but you're right I didn't recognize you, you certainly dressed right for the occasion." He laughed lightly at her clothes.  
  
"I bet you never expected to see the Security General dressed like this did you?" Makoto grinned as she looked down and pulled at her clothes. "But if you all can do it, why not me, right?" She then looked passed Henge too see the bewildered vocalist still standing in the hall feeling very left out. Henge noticed her change in attention and remembered Yoshikazu was still in the hall and watching everything that was going on.  
  
"Um... Makoto-san, please meet Daitokuji, Yoshikazu, the vocalist of Kuranai." Henge introduced and Yoshikazu stepped forward. "Yo-chan, please meet Kino, Makoto International Security General." Henge couldn't imagine what was going on inside Yoshikazu's head as he assimilated all the information.  
  
"Hello." Yoshikazu said calmly. He and Makoto shook hands and bowed.  
  
"Hello, Daitokuji-san, you have a wonderful voice I enjoyed your singing very much." Makoto replied and smiled at the short man. He took a step back noticing her height and trying not to feel intimidated.  
  
"Are you really the General?" He asked and Henge sighed in embarrassment.  
"Yes, I am." Makoto replied with smile.  
  
"Would you like to meet the others, Makoto-san?" Henge asked trying to cover his friend's rudeness. Makoto merely laughed and nodded her head.   
  
"I've got something I need to do real fast." Yoshikazu blurted out and ran down the hall ahead of them. He gave one look back and then disappeared into a room. Makoto gave Henge a curious look.  
  
"He's a little strange, but a very nice guy." Henge sighed as they neared the door in which Yoshikazu had entered. He slowly opened the door and they heard the short vocalist speaking rapidly.  
  
"He's got her with him. The General for crying out loud! I wonder if we're in some sort of trouble, but she's really fine." They heard the vocalist say a few more things about the encounter and Makoto stifled a laugh. Henge rolled his eyes and opened the door the rest of the way. The room went silent and Yoshikazu put an innocent grin on his face as Henge walked in.  
  
"He-chan, how's your hand?" Hideo asked as his friend entered.  
  
"It's not that bad." Henge replied. "As I'm sure Yo-chan has already told you both," He eyed the short man, "I have someone I want you to meet." The two guitarists looked at each other curiously. "You said you wanted to meet her, Hideo-chan." Henge stepped aside and Makoto stepped forward. "This is Kino, Makoto the International Security General."  
  
"Good evening, gentlemen, I must say I truly enjoyed your performance." Makoto bowed two the two band members that she had not met.  
  
"And no we are not in any trouble, I met Makoto-san in America a couple weeks ago and invited her to this concert." Henge explained. "She's a friend of mine."  
  
"You must forgive my attire, please, but I couldn't come here and be recognized." Makoto apologized with a smile. The two men stepped forward to greet her.  
  
"This is Kanta." Henge said as the one is orange shook hands with Makoto.  
  
"Tenji Osama, ma'am." Kanta added and smiled lightly for her.  
  
"Hideo Kimura." Hideo said and offered his hand to Makoto. She hesitated a moment, but remembered that Sailor Jupiter could not be discovered. Henge noticed the hesitation and took note of it for later. He still hadn't eased his curiosity. Hideo didn't notice the slight reluctance, but when she finally did take his hand he felt a very odd sense of familiarity. The gentle strength supporting him even in a hand shake. It so reminded him of another person, but he couldn't remember who had ever touched him like this.  
  
I've heard so much about you, Kimura-san." Makoto said softly searching his eyes to see if he recognized her. Hideo nearly jumped, the way she said his name was so incredibly familiar. He mentally shook it aside. He must be going crazy.  
  
"Hideo please." Hideo replied with a smile that made Makoto feel very strange inside.  
  
"And Yoshikazu, you've already met." Henge said with a bit of cynicism. Yoshikazu merely smiled exuberantly and greeted her with a lot more enthusiasm than he had before. His eyes shined with eternal youth and glee, which made Makoto giggle slightly. He was funny in an overly happy way just like Henge had said.  
  
"You all play so well. It was an honor to be able to listen and also to meet you all." Makoto said with smile. "You're music is so wonderful."  
  
"It is an honor for us, Kino-san, I never would've thought I would meet the General especially not in my dressing room." Kanta said spacey, like Yoshikazu's, his eyes were shining in an unearthly manner and it caused Makoto to blush.  
  
They managed to sit down after that and they all talked. Makoto was surprised how easily they slipped into conversation with her, especially the vocalist and the bass guitarist. Hideo seemed more content to watch her, and she couldn't deny that her eye had been continually drifting back to him. During her enjoyment of being around all of these gentlemen, she didn't notice that Henge was deep in thought. He hid it from her very well, but with every word she said and every stray glance that fell on Hideo, he got deeper into his speculation of her. He wanted to be her friend, was her friend, but she had a secret and he felt he was so close to discovering it that he couldn't help but analyze. After at least a good hour of talking Makoto announced, to both her and the band's disappointment, that she was required to return to the palace. She didn't tell them that there was a youma attacking and Sailor Jupiter's assistance was required, but she still managed to convince them that she had to go. They reluctantly bid their good-byes, which caused Henge to smile. Makoto had had an unexpected affect on them. He hadn't thought Yoshikazu and especially Kanta would get so close to her.  
  
"What's bothering you, He-chan?" Hideo whispered to him as he passed. He had noticed Henge's extremely passive expression and quietness the entire time and it worried him.  
  
"I'll tell you a little later, okay, Hideo-chan?" Henge put a hand on his shoulder and smiled to ease him.  
  
"I'll walk you out, Makoto-san." Henge said to her and escorted her to the door. The others said a few more good-byes and Hideo couldn't help, but feel the familiarity again as she departed.  
  
"Don't you make any moves on her, He-chan, she's mine!" Kanta called good-naturedly after them. Henge turned on him rather red in the face and Makoto couldn't help but blush.  
  
"You better run when I get back." Henge said lowly with mock anger. Makoto didn't say anything, but smiled to herself and put her hand in the crook of Henge's arm. He took her out and led her through the Tokyo Dome and outside. Makoto noticed his quietness was more than normal for him and realized that he hadn't said much of anything the entire time she'd been conversing with the other band members.   
  
"Why so quiet, Isamu-san?" Makoto asked as they walked along the wall of the Dome. Henge looked over at her. He hadn't come to a conclusion yet, but he was anxious to learn more so he decided to tell her what he was thinking. He was her friend and that's what a friend should do. He hoped...  
  
"Ever since I met you, I've been thinking." Henge began softly. "You puzzle me, I know there is something very special about you. Something not like other people." Makoto didn't bother to feel worry. She couldn't really care what Henge had discovered...She sort of wanted him to know, but she couldn't tell him.  
  
"How not like others?" She asked softly and leaned a little closer to him and sighed, closing her eyes. She tried to block out her problems and worries and feel the easiness of being in his company. Henge just seemed to take away what distressed her.  
  
"You're so secretive. I know your job requires that, but that picture you showed me." Henge replied.  
  
"Yes, the picture. I figured so." Makoto mumbled quietly. Henge looked over at her surprised that she didn't seem to care.  
  
"You also talked like you have met Hideo-chan. He didn't say anything about meeting you, but you do seem to know him." Henge continued choosing his words carefully. "Please, realize I mean no disrespect and don't mean to pry, but I can't help but notice. I feel like you may have purposefully said those things and shown me that picture, but that could just be arrogance." Makoto thought a moment. Perhaps she had done it purposefully.   
  
"No, it's not arrogance. I guess I was too open with you. That was very inconsiderate of me." She said quietly.  
  
"No, I'm glad you are. It's just made me very curious. I enjoy your company and want to be your friend. I like being with you, you like to confide in me and that makes me feel good." Henge said quickly hoping to keep her from being discouraged. "I didn't think of you as a human being when I knew you only as the General, but I discovered you're just as human as I am. You seem distressed when we meet, but then better after we part. I can only hope that I help you out?"  
  
"I do like to talk to you. I hate hiding things from those I trust and love. But I just can't tell you this. I would be breaking a law that I myself made and must enforce." Makoto sighed sadly. Henge thought of a different approach. If she couldn't tell him, than perhaps he could guess and then it wouldn't matter. He took a shot at it.  
  
"Are you the one who saw Hideo-chan last night?" Henge asked gently. Makoto furrowed her brow in distress. Henge knew, there were no more secrets between them.  
  
"Does he know who I am?" Makoto asked in reply without looking up.  
"Then you were the one who saved his life?" Henge stopped and she looked at him with hard green eyes. "You are Sailor Jupiter." She put a finger to his lips and shook her head.  
  
"Does he know?" She asked again. Henge was confused.  
  
"No...I don't think he does," He answered finally, "But why, shouldn't he know who saved him?"  
  
"You must not tell him, Isamu-san, I know you two are like brothers, but I beg you that you not tell him." Makoto pleaded softly. "Even you knowing could possibly be dangerous. There are so many who would stop at nothing to destroy the Senshi, but more importantly Sailor Jupiter cannot see him again and I know he wants to."   
  
"Hideo told me that he was sure that you'd come to him again." Henge said confused. Makoto walked few feet away looking at the ground.  
  
"I cannot...I shouldn't have the first time. I regret it..." Makoto replied and stepped up to her car. Henge followed her.  
  
"No you don't. I can tell." He smiled and hugged her gently. She gratefully accepted the embrace.  
  
"I've involved myself far to much in your life and the life of your band. I can only bring misfortune now, Isamu-san." Makoto hugged him tight.  
"That is not true. Every person is entitled to a normal life no matter what else they may hide." Henge replied. "Protecting the world doesn't mean you have to suffer for it all the time."   
  
"Thank you, Isamu-san." Makoto whispered.  
  
"I will keep your secret, Makoto-san. It changes nothing between us I am still your friend." Henge assured her. "Except of course now I know just how old you are. I guess I got to know you well enough, right?"  
  
"Maybe too well too soon." Makoto said regretfully.  
  
"I'll judge that for myself, but until then take it easy." They let go of one another and Henge opened her car door. She stepped in and looked back at him.  
  
"Again, thank you." Makoto smiled this time.  
  
"Just say that we'll see each other again soon."  
  
"We will and perhaps this time you can come to my place."  
  
Makoto hadn't felt so good in probably years as she did after the concert. She felt much better about her situation and what she had to deal with. Henge had made it so clear. She had forgotten about herself and for some reason he was the only one who could show her that she was entitle to a life and a little bit of happiness. She found time to spend by herself doing what she wanted to do which sometimes was nothing, but a moment to think. She found ways to drag the other Senshi from their busy schedules to do things they'd done as children. She looked forward to seeing Henge again whenever she could and he never spoke of her being a Senshi unless she brought it up. Makoto figured he was probably curious, but he seemed contented to just know and to not have to wonder about her anymore. Despite what she had told him, she did visit Hideo again, but Henge did not ask anything about what happened. For one he knew just about everything that had happened because Hideo would tell him, but more importantly he wasn't completely sure why Makoto was making these visits. They were puzzling, but something was coming to mind.  
  
Queen Serenity too had noticed that Makoto's spirits had lifted, all the Senshi had especially Rei since she had been keeping such a close eye on Makoto. She still couldn't figure out why some nights Makoto was roaming the palace alone. She was never sad like the first time Rei had seen her, but all the same it was strange behavior. She told Serenity what she knew since Serenity too was concerned by the sudden mood shift in Makoto. They didn't see it as bad that Makoto was starting to be less lonely, they were just concerned on how she had suddenly changed her attitude on life after countless years.   
  
Minako on the other hand had a pretty good idea. Makoto didn't speak much about the man she'd met in America, though she had given Minako his signature for her daughter. This at least proved that it was the drummer of Kuranai that Makoto had met. Minako just couldn't help but wonder what exactly their relationship was. They were close and in her mind far to close for just friends as Makoto had said. Minako had no idea how wrong she was.  
  
Ami didn't take much notice, but accepted Makoto's new behavior as a good sign. From what all the others had told her she couldn't determine anything. They were just rumors and Ami only based herself on fact. Although she couldn't help but think that Makoto's present state was due not only to her new friend, but also the man she had saved a couple months ago. For some reason he kept coming to mind.  
  
  
Jupiter slipped through the shadows easily and agilely. She concealed herself as a shadow until she reached the familiar window. It was left open, expecting her arrival. He was expecting her as usual. She couldn't figure why she was still coming to him like this. As a shadow in the night, as a cold warrior never allowing him to know who she really was. It just didn't make any sense, and yet she liked being near him, talking to him, and watching him. She had often thought that telling him would be less cowardly than appearing at his window, but Makoto couldn't bring herself to do it. She was sure that Henge would've approved of that much more than this secretive way, but time after time she returned just to talk or sometimes just to stare. Often it was just Hideo who spoke, telling her whatever he could think of confiding in her with everything. Other times he's simply ask her questions and she would answer him, telling him what she could. He never seemed anxious to discover who she really was, but contented to be with her.  
  
As Makoto thought over what had grown between them the past few months she neglected to notice the shadow following her. When she entered the window she never saw it peer in after her, take a moment to survey the room and then disappear back into the night.   
  
Hideo was sleeping as peacefully as a child when she entered. His soft face and gentle breathing were warmly illuminated by the full moon's light. Jupiter stayed in the shadow a moment just wanting to watch him sleep also wanting to leave so as to not wake him. She smiled to herself and sighed while wrapped in her blanket of darkness. She shifted her gaze to the rising moon and that was when Hideo subconsciously realized her presence and it drew him from his slumber. His blinked his eyes open and sat up looking around the room.  
  
"You're here?" He asked the blackness. He stood up and searched the room.  
  
"I am." Jupiter finally replied after a moment of uneasy silence. Hideo smiled as she emerged from the shadows. He was so happy to see her. He didn't turn on a light since she didn't wish him too. He never had after the first time she came to him, he found he didn't need it either, the moon worked well enough. Jupiter moved next to the window and sat down on the sill. Hideo watched her with careful eyes. He so enjoyed her company, he'd learned so much about her and he felt safe near her. He sat back down on his bed and folded his legs. He laughed after moment and she gave him a confused smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this seems like something I would've done as a teenager. Like a midnight slumber party." He laughed. Makoto nodded her head in understanding a pleasant look on her face. He studied the look a moment and then thought about what he had just said and his face turned serious. "Why do you come here? Why do you come to see me?" He asked finally a longing desperate look on his face. Of all the visits besides the first one, Hideo had never considered asking this question of her. He felt like he could ask her anything, but this one seemed rude and out of place.  
  
"You wonder why a warrior visits you in the black of night to merely talk? Someone you met for an instant? Perhaps all it takes is an instant to form a friendship? I don't know, but I want to be around you. I want to answer your questions and listen to what you have to say. Maybe there is something in me that you like that you want to get to know. Why do you let me come here?" Jupiter replied her voice strong, but carrying gently through the darkness.  
  
"There is something in you that I do like to be around." He replied. "You make me feel safe. I don't want to think about not having you in my company." This startled Jupiter slightly she wasn't sure, but that seemed very much like confession of need. He desired her to be around. Jupiter sat up in the windowsill and scrutinized him.  
  
"You need me here?" She asked.  
  
"Of course. I wondered why a warrior, someone with a job to do that I couldn't even comprehend would spend time with me. You seem so different, but here you are sitting with me in the dead of night for no reason dealing with the job you do. I've grown very attached to you, like meeting a friend after work. You're mysteriousness is what I expect and if you suddenly changed that I would worry. I know you as you are now, and I like it this way. It doesn't even seem odd anymore." Hideo smiled and gave her a look of longing, hoping she would understand.  
  
"What do we gain from this though? What does a relationship like this mean?" Jupiter asked softly as she gazed out the window. Hideo stood up and walked towards the window. "No one knows of it nor would accept it if they did. You are a prominent figure in society, I am a shadow and there is nothing more that anyone could see."  
  
"Who cares who we are or what the world thinks. Isn't it important that we enjoy each other's company, that we trust one another and talk to one another? It means something to us and no one else and that it why it is so special. I don't want you here because you're a shadowy soldier and I don't think you visit me because I'm some prominent figure. That would be false and this is not a false thing. I'm glad I stepped into the path of the youma, I got to be saved by you. I had the honor of meeting you, no one else can share my experience." Hideo sat down on the sill next to her. This was the closest he'd ever been to her. When ever they met in the past she would sit on the sill and him on the bed. Sometimes she'd lean against the wall at the head of his bed, but never close like sitting next to one another. It just felt awkward; they were near yet so distance. Something about her being a Senshi, it was like the uniform set them in separate worlds and being so close was like trying to breach her defenses, trying to enter her world and trying to meet her all over again. Jupiter didn't move, didn't shy back, but hid all her reservation of being so close. It wasn't normal, but it wasn't wrong either. Hideo hugged his knees close to his chest and stared into her dark green eyes. She held his gaze for quite some time, unsure of how to reply.  
  
"I like to be with you. I've never met anyone like you either. You're so concerned with everyone else, so caring of everyone else. You make so many people happy too." Jupiter replied and looked up at the moon. "I guess in a way..." She hesitated a moment, "you've fulfilled a dream for me. Though not completely, but still all the same I never thought it would've come true like this."  
  
"A dream?" Hideo asked. "Won't you tell me what it is?" Makoto shook her head slowly.  
  
"Telling you would ruin it, I'm sorry." She replied sadly. "I don't want to lose what I've gained in meeting you." Hideo looked at her confused.  
"What have you gained?"  
  
"Hope..." She replied a few tears in her eyes. She quickly brushed them aside and returned to her secluded manner. Hideo was confused and unsure of what to say.   
  
"How can I fulfill your dreams?" He finally asked hoping that he could make her happy. Makoto slid off the sill and left him alone by the window. He watched her carefully.   
  
"You cannot, Hideo-san. That would require you to know so much more." Jupiter whispered softly her voice trembling. "And there are things that I just cannot tell you." She paused and went back to the window. "My dreams are not meant to be fulfilled. It's just not allowed." She slipped past him and outside the window and he watched her disappear down the street and glide into the shadows. He followed her movement even after he couldn't see her anymore.  
  
"That is not true, dreams are meant to be fulfilled even yours." Hideo whispered to himself. He slid back inside the windowsill and heaved a sigh. He hoped she would come back.  
  
  
Chapter V: Confessions at Long Last...  
  
  
"Majesty, I have something that I think you should know about." Rei bowed to her queen and waited for a reply. Serenity looked up from her throne and regarded her Senshi.  
  
"What is it, Rei-chan?" Serenity sighed, it was still early and she hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night.  
  
"I don't mean to disturb you, Majesty, but this is a matter of some importance." Rei replied hiding her annoyance. She understood how trying Serenity's duties where.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rei, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just tired." Serenity apologized. "What is it that I need to know?" She rubbed her hands over her face.  
  
"It's about, Mako-chan." Rei began.  
  
"You've discovered something about her strange behavior. Though I wouldn't say it's strange just different from normal." Serenity replied.  
  
"Yes, I have." Rei answered.  
  
"Is it bad?" Serenity asked concerned.  
  
"No, in fact it might be considered good." Rei replied with a shrug. "However, I wouldn't say it's the best situation for her to be in. She's doing something that I wouldn't consider very smart."  
  
"Well tell me of it quickly." Serenity replied urgently.  
  
"Very well, Majesty." Rei said calmly.  
  
***  
  
Minako quickly hurried to Makoto's quarters. She had to catch her before she left for her job. She rounded the corner at a break neck speed and slid to a stop in front of Makoto's door. She tried to compose herself before knocking, but the door opened just as she raised her hand. It startled her so much she took a step backwards in surprise.  
  
"Minako-chan, what's the rush?" Makoto asked semi-cheerfully as she noticed Minako breathing hard outside her door.  
  
"Ah Mako-chan, you haven't left yet, Thank goodness." Minako breathed exasperated. She put a hand on her chest and took a moment to catch her breath while Makoto watched her confused.  
  
"Minako-chan, I'm sorry, but I'm running late." Makoto apologized and tried to express her urgency to get to work.  
  
"That's why I'm here." Minako replied. "Serenity-sama realizes that you have a meeting in the city today, however she's expecting an important figure and wishes that, after she's talked with him, you fill him in on...you're current political standing..." Minako shifted her eyes nervously for a split-second and hoped desperately that Makoto didn't notice.  
  
"Who?" Makoto asked slightly suspicious. She tried to think if there was any surprise or secret behind this, but none came to mind.   
  
"I unfortunately don't know. It has something to do with the Security of the Senshi and the palace. These are your fields and she believes you would be best to deal with this person." Minako kept her calm and tried to sound as forward as she could. She didn't know who was coming, but she did know it had something more to do with the Senshi than just security and it dealt with Makoto.  
  
"When will this person arrive?" Makoto asked taking a quick glance at her watch.  
  
"Serenity-sama's not sure. She wants you to work in the palace today and regrets that you'll have to miss you in-town business, but this is very important." Minako continued.   
  
"That's alright, I understand." Makoto replied somewhat cheerfully. "I'll deal with it tomorrow."  
  
"That's great, Mako-chan," Minako smiled brightly and mentally sighed at having succeeded in her mission. "Anyway you should be happy for a day off." She slapped Makoto's shoulder gently. "You need it." She then took off down the hall leaving a bewildered Makoto behind her.  
  
  
"What do you require for us to do, Majesty?" Haruka unconsciously pushed her short blond hair out of her eyes. "I trust this must be an internal affair?"  
  
"Yes, Haruka-chan. I've called you and Michiru here because I have something I require to be done in extreme secret. It deals with a Senshi and a civilian and I figured you two would best handle it since neither of you are very well known publicly and have always handled delicate jobs extremely well." Serenity replied.  
  
"What is this thing? What Senshi does it involve?" Michiru asked in her soft voice.  
  
"I take it you have both noticed, Mako-chan's strange mood swings lately?" Serenity asked before actually beginning.  
  
"From time to time, Majesty." Haruka replied.   
  
"Though, Makoto, has never been one to hide her emotions. Often the littlest things effect her." Michiru asked sagely. "She hasn't seemed too out of the ordinary."   
  
"That is true, but it's been more than normal recently and Rei-chan believes this to be due to a man." Serenity replied seriously. Haruka raised an eyebrow and tried not to smile. She though Makoto would've given up boy hunting by now. "I know this seems strange and not really worthy of attention, but it is not Makoto who is seeing this man, but Sailor Jupiter." Michiru and Haruka looked up quickly.  
  
"What do you mean, Majesty?" Michiru asked quickly and nervously.  
  
"Mako-chan, saved this man some months back from a youma. She didn't appear to have any more contact with him after that, but Rei started to grow suspicious of Makoto's behavior. She found that Makoto was visiting him late at night as Sailor Jupiter. They talk I guess, he does not know who she is and she will not reveal it to him, but all the same a relationship like this cannot be safe for Makoto nor this man." Serenity explained seriously.  
  
"This is definitely not something that a Senshi should be doing." Haruka said softly.   
  
"Yes, I know, but this is how Makoto has come to know him. They appear to be friends only like this. No harm has come of it, and I don't think that any would, but it is still not best for Mako-chan and especially not for this man." Serenity replied.  
  
"So you wish us to break this relationship?" Michiru asked slightly worried.  
  
"No...though that would seem to be the logical thing to do. I don't believe Makoto would be able to handle that or forgive us if we did that, since she cares for this man. I want you to go to this man, tell him what you must to convince him to go with you, then bring him to me. I will take care of this so hopefully no one will be hurt by it." Serenity explained. "I trust you know what you can tell and what you cannot?"   
  
"Of course, your Majesty." Haruka replied. "It will be done even if I have to drag him here kicking and screaming."  
  
"I'd prefer that you didn't, Haruka, "Serenity smiled, "I think he will understand, but be careful if anyone should become suspicious it could cause great problems, this man is very famous. This is why I am having you two handle this." Serenity warned.  
  
"Who is he...?"   
  
  
Hideo was casually strumming on his guitar when the doorbell to his flat rang. He sighed and slowly put the guitar down. He had been hoping for a relaxing afternoon to think about the previous night, but he kept getting interrupted. He was coming along on his song as well and was eager to finish it. Hideo got up and went to the door taking a moment to make sure he was all in order. He couldn't imagine who it was since none of the band was available to meet with and there were no appointments that he might have missed. He opened the door and was confronted by a tall man with blond hair and a shorter woman beside him with wavy soft hair colored like the deep sea. The man was dressed in a formal black suit and the woman in a business skirt and blouse.  
  
"Kimura-san, I presume?" The man asked and took off his sunglasses.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?" Hideo asked politely.  
  
"Would you mind terribly if we came in, Kimura-san? We have something very important to discuss with you." The woman asked softly and much more politely than her male counterpart.  
  
"Very well, please come in." Hideo stepped aside allowing them into his home. He closed the door after them and they removed their shoes at the step before entering.  
  
"My name is Kaioh, Michiru and this is...my husband, Tenoh, Haruka." The woman said with a slight hesitation.  
  
"Won't you please sit down?" He gestured to his living room couch.  
  
"Thank you." They replied and took seats next to one another and then Hideo sat across from them. After getting comfortable they resumed speaking, but the man took over.  
  
"Kimura-san, we work as the head of internal affairs in the palace." The man started. Hideo became a slightly nervous, he'd never dealt nor had any contact with the palace before, except for when he had met Henge's friend, but that had been only once. "We've come here on some very important business dealing with you and one other person, but there is not very much we can say at this time." The man said seriously.  
  
"I don't know anyone from the palace. I once met the International Security General, but that was only because a friend of mine knows her." Hideo explained slightly confused. The man and the woman leaned close and whispered into one another's ears for a moment then returned their attention to Hideo.  
  
"Kimura-san, do you know what a Senshi is?" the woman asked. Hideo hesitated a good minute, thinking about his options. He wasn't sure what was safe to say. He didn't feel threatened by these visitors, however he didn't know if his knowledge and acquaintance with a Senshi could get him into trouble. On the other hand they could already know and be testing him. He thought desperately and finally decided on a truthful answer.  
  
"Yes, I do. I was saved by one a few months ago in a youma attack." He replied calmly.  
  
"We know this, Kimura-san, because we too are Senshi." The man said. All of Hideo's thoughts and worries froze in place as he regarded the two people.  
  
"But...I thought that Senshi were all...women?" He stuttered quietly confused.  
  
"Appearance's can be deceiving, Kimura-san." The man, who had just revealed that he was actually a woman, replied a small grin on her lips. Hideo ran a hand through his soft red hair and reanalyzed the couple.  
  
"Are you still married then...like you said?" He asked feeling very strange.  
  
"Yes, we are." The green haired woman said casually. "We understand that you probably have many questions about us, and why we are interested in you, but they cannot be answered here. If you would please come with us we can assure you that you will meet someone who can explain everything." The woman continued seriously. Hideo sat a moment thinking hard.   
  
"Very well, but please tell me first. Am I in some sort of trouble?" He asked and stood up.  
  
"Not as of yet, Kimura-san, but we have learned a great deal about you these last few months and some of what we've found cannot be ignored." The blond haired woman replied.  
  
"I see." Hideo replied quietly, pretty sure of what they were talking about. The two escorted him outside and lead him to a black car. He got in the back and the two women in the front, the taller one driving. As they got going the silence frightened Hideo, but the green haired woman turned in her seat and looked at him.  
  
"Everything will be alright." She assured him and smiled softly. "I must ask though, who is your friend that you said knows the International Security General?" Hideo stayed quiet for a while, now worried about Henge ending up in a situation like this as well.   
  
"Will it involve him in this?" He asked before answering her question.  
  
"I don't think so. We are concerned because the General is a very important person. Part of our job is to watch her, but more because she is our friend. Especially now because she is dealing with two extremely dangerous governments and her life and her friends' lives may be at risk." The woman smiled.  
  
"His name is Hayashi, Isamu also known as Henge." Hideo replied somewhat reluctantly. He wasn't sure whether they were thinking Henge was a threat or could be threatened. Either way he couldn't help, but be frightened.  
  
  
The palace was huge and Hideo wasn't sure he could keep his balance as he attempted to absorb every detail of the clear crystal walls and decorations. It was far more amazing than he had ever imaged it was in his dreams and his fear left him, for even if he died on the spot the experience would've been worth it.   
Haruka and Michiru smiled secretly as they saw Hideo's curiosity. Despite how they regarded him they did like the man. He was kind and though obviously terrified out of his wits was trusting. Though Haruka felt this to be a foolish trait to have she also admired it as sign of pureness, something she rarely saw in the world anymore. They both understood why Makoto had grown so attached to him. They had only met him for a few minutes and already they felt his offering of friendship and kindness. He was certainly a rare sort of human. They led him through the palace and left him at the entrance of the throne room.  
  
"What do I do?" Hideo asked as they began to walk away leaving him in front of two very large doors.  
  
"You're about to meet someone very few people have seen in several generations, Kimura-san." Haruka smiled at him. "She is very kind and when the doors open just go in and greet her. She will explain all that you need and wish to know."   
  
"Who is she?" Hideo asked feeling uncomfortable about being left.  
  
"She is the Queen." They smiled and disappeared down a hall.  
  
"The Queen..." Hideo mouthed to himself, but the opening of the two great doors caused him to jump and whirl around. When they were all the way open he took a step forward trembling slightly. He felt so strange and exposed as he quietly and slowly stepped one foot in front of another into the large room. He swallowed in a dry throat as he looked around while continuing forward. He wasn't sure where to go since the room's shear size confused him.  
  
"Please, Kimura-san, come closer." A soft voice spoke echoing gently across the room. "I know this room is a little confusing and its splendor often makes it hard to tell where you are going." The voice laughed coolly and gently. "Just follow the path." Hideo swallow and looked down at him feet, there was a white carpet leading towards the back of the room and he followed.  
  
"Are you...?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I am." She replied and she became more visible to him as he drew nearer to the crystal throne. She was a beautiful white queen. Her dress and hair flowed eternally over the throne and she seemed to blend in with the beauty of the room. A queen so perfectly matched in splendor with her palace.  
  
"Forgive me, your Majesty, for my rudeness, but this place is so amazing." Hideo no longer regarded the room, but kept his eyes on the elegant queen.   
  
"It is quite all right, Kimura-san, I expect it. If you had not been amazed I would've been worried." The queen laughed again. Hideo smiled feeling his fear leave him even farther behind. "I trust my guards treated you well? I do apologize for the secretiveness of calling you here."  
  
"I do not mind, Majesty, however I am indeed curious as to why you've called me here. Although I do have a feeling I know the reason behind it."   
Serenity studied him silently. She was glad that he was not trying to completely deny what she knew. Still she understood his fear; he had stumbled onto something that would seem very dangerous to a normal person.   
  
"We will determine whether or not you are right in a minute or so, but first let me get some things straight since I know very little of what is going on." Serenity smiled to reassure him that he wasn't in any trouble.  
  
"Very well." Hideo replied.  
  
"It has come to my knowledge that one of my Senshi has been meeting with you at night?" Serenity said asking for confirmation. Hideo couldn't help, but flush. Though to him and Jupiter the meetings were innocent others could not know that.  
  
"We do meet, but we are just friends...I think." He paused, thinking of their latest meeting. "Normally I just ask questions and she answers them. Sometimes I just talk and she listens. I don't know why she lets me just talk nonsense for hours, but she does. I guess I've grown accustomed to having her there at night. I didn't think it would do any harm." He sighed. Serenity shook her head gently a smile on her lips.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about, though there are problems with this relationship, you are not in trouble." She guaranteed him. "Has Sailor Jupiter told you who she is?" Hideo looked surprised at this.  
  
"No...never. I hadn't even thought to ask her. I only know her as Jupiter. We talk like I do with my best friend. Like I'll tell her what my day has been like or she'll explain to me what she has done in the past. I know only what Jupiter has done nothing about the person she really is because Jupiter is the person I've come to know. Instead of telling me what she's done that day she'll share with me past battles like her very first fight with Queen Beryl. These are the things I know about her..." Hideo paused fearful that he'd said too much. "All I really know about her is that she is very old and very emotional."  
  
Serenity nodded her head in understanding and rested her chin on the tips of her fingers as if in deep thought. "I see..." She replied finally. Hideo was growing continually more tense. He wasn't sure what would come of all this.  
  
"You spoke of problems, Majesty, I take it that we shouldn't be doing this?" Hideo finally asked. Serenity looked up at him analyzing him with her sapphire eyes.  
  
"This has never been done before. No Senshi has ever done this and I wouldn't say that it is wrong, but more dangerous. Both you and Sailor Jupiter are put in extreme danger by this relationship. There are those who would not hesitate to hurt you to destroy Jupiter. She cares very much about you I can tell, though she may not express it. I think perhaps you care about her more than you lead on as well, however I will not prejudge. If something were to happen to you, Jupiter probably would not forgive herself." Serenity explained.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Hideo asked sadly.  
  
"Nothing as of yet, but what I am trying to make clear, Kimura-san, is that the Senshi are meant to fight and protect. They have a job to do and that is their only purpose. They protect me and the public and that is all the Senshi must do." Serenity tried. Hideo looked confused and slightly disappointed. "Sailor Jupiter is a soldier and cannot fall in love nor can you fall in love with Sailor Jupiter." Hideo was startled, one by Serenity's accusation of love, although he wasn't about to deny that, but also that the Senshi was not able to love disagreed with him.  
  
"Than why does she care about me?" He asked slightly worried.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter is the image she has chosen to come to you as, Kimura-san, but it is the woman behind the fuku that truly loves you." Serenity smiled understandingly at his confusion. "Think of it this way: If you knew who Sailor Jupiter was would you feel the same way about her? Or do you only love the soldier in green that is cold and strong. The one that fought the youma savagely and without any compassion?" Serenity explained. "Jupiter is a real person as well, but she hides behind a mask even if she has shed part of the mask when around you she is still the warrior and always will be when ever she dons the green fuku and power or lightening." Hideo was beginning to understand what the Queen meant. "You cannot love her that way."   
  
"Than how can I?" He asked quickly. "I want her by my side I like the person I've discovered in her. I have something I feel obligated to do for her every since she saved my life." Serenity raised a quizzical eyebrow, but did not press the matter. "I love her..."  
  
"That is all I wished to hear, Kimura-san. To hear you admit that you loved the heart of the woman behind my Senshi. I had very little doubt, but I did not want either of you to be hurt." Serenity laughed. "You are special, Kimura-san, so very special."   
  
"What are you saying, Majesty?" Hideo was still confused.  
  
"Go with, Venus, she will take you to where you need to be." Serenity said while smiling broadly.  
  
"Venus...?" Hideo questioned turning around. He nearly fell back as the orange suited Senshi was standing behind him smiling as well.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you again, Kimura-san. I guess I was wrong about you never seeing Sailor Jupiter again." Venus said.  
  
"I don't understand. I thought you didn't want me to see Jupiter?" Hideo asked.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter merely brought you together, don't you understand, Kimura-san. We did not want you to give you're heart to someone who could never have you. You could've never had Sailor Jupiter because Sailor Jupiter only has one mission as her life and that is to fight for good. It is the same with Venus and the two Senshi who brought you here." Serenity laughed.  
  
"Being a Senshi is only one aspect of my life." Venus added. "For me Sailor Venus doesn't have a husband when she's fighting, sure our real lives affect us as Senshi, but over all it isn't Sailor Venus who is in love with my husband, but me when I'm not a Senshi the true me. We wanted to know that you, like Serenity-sama said, that you love the person not the Senshi." Venus explained. "Come with me and you will understand better."   
  
"I love everything about her, not just the Senshi, but everything I've so far discovered. She is a Senshi and I admire that greatly because she's strong. I understand that falling for just the Senshi would be foolish, but do not believe that I cannot love that part of her as well." Hideo replied. They smiled and Venus led him from the room.  
  
"It was an honor, Kimura-san, and I am very glad that you came." Serenity said before they left.  
  
"The honor was mine, Majesty, I only hope that this has been good." Hideo replied softly and bowed.  
  
"I believe all that has come from this is good." Serenity replied.  
  
***  
  
"Where are we going?" Hideo asked Venus as she led him through the palace.  
  
"Don't worry. We can't just send you back to your life after everything we've told you and expect you to be all right. There is someone else you must meet." Venus replied a large grin on her face. They stopped in front of a wooden door with a brass plate on it that read "SECURITY OFFICE". "Good luck" Venus said and shook his hand. She walked back down the hall and disappeared around a corner.  
  
"All these people are extremely strange. Now what am I supposed to do." Hideo mumbled to himself. He appeared to have only one option other than to roam around the palace and try to find someone who made sense. "Now this is one Henge is sure not to believe." Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door and waited.  
  
"Come in." He heard a voice answer. It seemed faintly familiar. He slowly turned the door handle and pushed the door open. At first he saw no one, but as he scanned the room his eyes fell on a desk off to the side with a woman seated in chair busily at work. He stopped, he did know this woman...Henge had introduced him to her. She looked up from her desk and froze when her eyes fell on him. She stood up stacked a few papers and walked out from behind her desk.  
  
"Hello, Makoto-san..." Hideo swallowed hard. It dawned on him and everything made so much perfect sense. He knew why Venus had brought him here and to this person. The feeling of familiarity when he's first met her and shook hands with her, Henge's strange references, the Queen's words about his love, and now as he stood before her the entire mystery was made clear. The elation in his heart told him that the Queen had been right and he had not just loved Jupiter...a shadow in the night, but whatever her guise the feelings were the same. He had been afraid that would be the case, that he wouldn't know how to care about someone other than Jupiter, but he knew better than that now.  
  
"Hideo-san? What are you doing here?" Makoto asked. She was confused. She didn't know why he was here, how he had gotten into the palace, and unsure whether she could speak to him as Makoto or as Jupiter. It was so hard to hide things now.  
  
"I was called here, by the Queen..." He replied unsure of how to enter her world. No fuku stood between them now and he was afraid that this might not be the woman that he had come to know.   
  
"The Queen...?" Makoto thought hard. It came to her far more unpleasantly than she would've liked. She put her hands on her desk and leaned against it to support herself. "You know them...who I am?" She asked in a low voice.  
  
"I...I do..." He replied taking a step closer.  
  
"They told you..." Makoto sounded extremely distressed. "I suppose this ends it then."  
  
"No!" Hideo protested quickly and walked closer, but still holding back unsure of himself. Makoto pushed away from her desk slightly, but would not meet his gaze. "I didn't know until I walked into this room."  
  
"But this is the reason she called you to the palace?" Makoto replied sadly.  
  
"It is, but the Queen was not wanting it to end. She wanted to know...if..."He struggled and Makoto turned around to look at him through slightly glassy eyes.  
  
"What?" She asked weakly.  
  
"To know if...I would still...love you even if you weren't Sailor Jupiter..." Hideo bit his lip and Makoto regarded him with tear laden desperately confused eyes. "She didn't want either of us hurt, she cares so much for you." Hideo smiled.  
  
"So what did you tell her?" Makoto asked trying to smile and holding back her tears.  
  
"Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I told you that last night and I tell it to you now. You are the same to me as you are at night except now I can tell you that I love...you." He overcame his timidness and did something he never would've thought doing to Sailor Jupiter. He hugged her tightly. Makoto stood their surprised at all she had just learned. After a few startled moments she closed her eyes and hugged him back.  
  
"I was afraid you wouldn't care about me if I wasn't Sailor Jupiter. I guess it was only as Sailor Jupiter I thought you wanted me near." Makoto's voice was slightly muffled by Hideo's shirt.  
  
"I never felt that way and don't you ever think that is so." Hideo said with a strict seriousness. "Wherever you are I want to be with you and will be with you. Whoever you are I will always love the true you and no one else." Hideo whispered. They pulled away slightly to look into one another's eyes.  
  
"I never thought the day would come, not after two thousand years, the day would come where I could say 'I love you' and truly mean it." Makoto intertwined her thin fingers with Hideo's.  
  
"Two thousand years and you've never given your heart, Makoto-san?" Hideo asked softly remorse in his voice. Makoto shook her head.  
  
"Too painful to give to painful to keep, but I think for once I want to try." She smiled softly. "So what do you want to do now?"  
  
"Like I said, fulfill all your dreams, Makoto-san." He replied with a smile.   
  
"How do you mean?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Please, marry me, Makoto-san." It took all Hideo's courage to keep his wispy voice from faltering as he made the proposal. Makoto felt a sharp pain in her chest as her shock made her muscles spasm.  
  
"I will," The words slipped from her lips before her mind even gave consent, which surprised Makoto even more than the proposal. But somehow she already knew she would never regret them.  
  
"Thank goodness." Hideo whispered softly as he kissed her forehead gently and then rested his cheek against her hair and closed his eyes.   
  
  
Chapter VI: Blooming of a Dream  
  
  
Henge looked up as he heard an insistent pounding on his door. Getting up from his grand piano he slipped on his button down shirt and made his way through the sheets of music to the door.  
  
"Yes, Yes, I'm coming." He called and quickened his pace as the pounding became more intense. Unlatching the lock and turning the knob he began to open the door, but was pushed aside as Hideo burst in. "Hideo, well this is certainly a surprise." He said confused at his friend's anxious behavior.  
  
"Henge-chan!" Hideo said gleefully."  
  
"What's happened to you?" Henge asked cautiously. "You look like the world has just reached perfection."   
  
"Oh it has...at least it has for me." Hideo smiled happily and hugged himself.  
  
"Well what happened?" Henge asked getting curious.  
  
"I'm getting married!" Hideo burst out like a child. "Married to the most wonderful person in the world." Henge raised a questionable eyebrow.  
  
"When did you find this out?" He asked slightly confused.  
  
"I've known her for sometime, but it never seemed like a possibility for us to be joined. I knew I loved her, but she was so distant so much like a shadow. Real one moment then a memory in the next, but now I know her for real." Henge was becoming very interested at this.   
  
"So when did you meet her for real?" Henge asked.  
  
"Just today at the palace, but I feel like I've known her for eternity." Hideo replied as he slumped down on the couch. "I don't know I was so compelled I just proposed and she accepted. She's all I've ever wished for."  
  
"I see..." Henge said thoughtfully.   
  
"What's wrong He-chan?" Hideo sat up and looked at his friend.  
  
"Oh nothing...You're marrying Sailor Jupiter aren't you?" Hideo bolted up from the couch. "Makoto-san, right?"   
  
"How did you know? She made me swear not to tell, not that I would've." Hideo gasped.  
  
"I've known for quite some time, Hideo-chan. The visits, I always knew it was Makoto-san. I could not tell you." Henge shook his head and smiled. Hideo sat back down slowly.  
  
"I see..." Hideo was astonished. He had come in contact with Makoto Kino and Henge together on several occasion, but it never seemed like they knew more than a little about each other.  
  
"I didn't really mean much to me. I didn't even think about it when I was with her. Like when you'd tell me about Jupiter's visits I never really connected them to Makoto-san until after." Henge explained. "She didn't tell me though, I figured it out on my own. I guess since got so close so fast it was she couldn't figure out how to be my friend while keeping something so important from me. I guess it was inevitable." Hideo accepted that and returned to his gleeful mood. "You and her are actually marrying? Did things grow that much from late night visits?"   
  
"Oh, I never would've thought this to be possible, but, yes, we could never see it, but something grew." Hideo laughed. "I finally found someone, He-chan, and I never thought I could feel so happy." His smile spread from ear to ear and lit up his entire face.  
  
"I had my feelings about this secret relationship, I'm truly happy for you Hideo-chan, both of you. I know Makoto was in desperate need of a companion and she truly does love you." Henge put an arm around Hideo's neck hugged him tight.  
  
"I want you as my best man, He-chan." Hideo said softly.  
  
"It would be an honor." Henge smiled. They both turned their heads as they heard a knock on the door. "I think I can guess who that is." Henge grinned and answered the door. Hideo quickly followed him. "Ah, Makoto-san, how did I guess." Henge smiled and moved aside so that the tall woman could enter his flat.   
  
"Isamu-kun." Makoto was smiling as broadly as Hideo. She hugged her tall friend tightly obviously as overjoyed as Hideo. Henge hugged her back happy for both of his closest friends.  
  
"I've heard you're getting married, Makoto-san?" Henge said playfully.  
  
"Who told you?" She asked surprised, but hardly disappointed.  
  
"Why from the groom himself." Henge laughed as they let go of one another. Hideo was standing quietly off to the side watching with a smile on his face. Makoto looked around and her eyes fell on her husband to be.  
  
"Hideo-kun" They went into each other's arms and Henge smiled in satisfaction.  
  
"Make yourselves comfortable I'll get us something to drink." Henge said to them.  
  
"Do you want any help?" The couple asked simultaneously and looked towards their mutual friend. Henge stopped and glared softly at them.  
  
"No thank you, now make yourselves comfortable." He commanded, smiling to reassure them of his capability and they took the offered time alone to sit on the couch and talk. At first they only managed staring and clasping hands for a time. In the kitchen Henge sighed at he silence, they needed to get over their awe of one another. Finally they settled into the corner of the couch, Makoto resting in the crook of Hideo's arm.  
  
"Mako-chan...Are the other Senshi married?" Hideo asked. "I know that Sailor Venus must be because she talked of a husband slightly, but what about the others?"   
  
"The only Senshi not married is Sailor Pluto her task does not allow for it, but all the others are married even Uranus and Neptune." Makoto smiled at this thought.  
  
"Those are the two that came to bring me to the palace I take it?" Hideo said. "I could've sworn that Haruka-san was a man."   
  
"Those two cannot live without one another. Their job allows them to be together and neither has loved another person of the same or opposite sex. Around a thousand years ago they wanted to be united and Serenity-sama allowed them to have a secret wedding. Haruka poses as a man mainly because she likes to compete with men on equal terms and then break it to them when they lose that she's woman." Makoto explained with a grin.  
  
"I see..."Hideo's eyes shifted slightly nervous. Makoto poked him in the side and laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, she actually a good friend if you don't feel threatened by her rough exterior. I found that out the hard way." Makoto remembered when she had fought with Uranus when her heart crystal had been stolen.  
  
"They were married a thousand years ago?" Makoto nodded her head. "You all have lived a very long time?" Again Makoto nodded.  
  
"Why? What is wrong?" She asked slightly worried.  
  
"Oh nothing..." Hideo tried to smile.  
  
"Come on tell me, perhaps I can help." Makoto urged. Henge came out and set a tray of drinks on the table.  
  
"You don't mind me do you?" He asked before sitting down. Hideo and Makoto shook their heads and then returned to the conversation at hand.  
  
"I was just wondering how long ago the other Senshi were married?" Hideo avoided slightly.  
  
"Well the first was married over a thousand years ago. Though none of them married until well into their hundreds." Makoto figured she would get the problem out soon. Henge was curious as well as to what this was about and listened closely.  
  
"Are their husbands still alive?" Hideo asked shyly. Makoto suddenly knew what he was getting at.   
  
"Yes, they are actually, though Mars' first husband passed on from an illness quite some time ago, but she remarried." Makoto replied.  
  
"How?" Hideo asked and Henge realized the nature of the question.  
  
"How are they still alive? After so long you mean?" Makoto smiled at this and settled herself down easing her worries. Henge and Hideo stared at her with apprehension. It was a question they both wanted answered. "Well, Mercury has done several studies on it and has concluded as she puts it: 'The magically enhanced energy that extends and could conceivably immortalize the chemical make up of a Senshi has a tendency to effect those mortals in close and constant contact with the being of magical potential and thus effects the longevity of mortal cells so as to extend it up to one thousand fold.'" Makoto smiled as she was met with two dumfound confused looks. She laughed at there confusion. "That is how Mercury always speaks. When you meet her you'll fully understand."  
  
"But what does that mean?" Hideo asked exasperated.  
  
"In other words it rubs off?" Makoto smiled and shrugged at the simplicity of her statement.  
  
"Huh?" They asked.  
  
"Basically the energy that make us immortal rubs off onto those we have a lot of contact with. Surprisingly though only on matured cells. Children of Senshi do not live forever unless they stay with their mother until after adulthood. This gives them the chance to live normal lives." Makoto explained.   
  
"I get it." Hideo said.  
  
"But when away from their Senshi for too long the aging process continues again. It is believed this is one way our Magic makes living forever bearable. It does not make mortals immune to anything like we are, but it does let them live approximately one thousand lifetimes. Otherwise they would've grown old and died before we realized it. If you think that the average human lives to approximately eighty, well that is almost nothing compared to how long we have been alive. Even one hundred years isn't very long for a Senshi." Makoto shook her head sadly.  
  
"Don't you like living for ever?" Henge asked.  
  
"I do, I have no problem with it except that I often miss things that I shouldn't. Like the lives of friends and the growing up of children." Makoto sighed. "The only time I really see that things are changing is when I'm working. I see governments and nations change, but not life."  
  
"Well if you didn't know it before I have a feeling you'll know what it means to live, Makoto-san." Henge replied sagely. "In fact I don't think you'll notice how long your life is after a while." Hideo and Makoto looked at him oddly. "I just think you'll have quite bit to occupy you time." A small grin spread over Henge's face and Hideo and Makoto exchanged slightly embarrassed glances.  
  
"What are you thinking, Isamu-kun?" Makoto eyed him warily. Henge merely shrugged and widened his smile.  
  
  
***  
  
Makoto and Hideo's wedding took place just one week following their confessions of love. All the Senshi were present and Hideo's band was as well. Taken completely aback by the sudden engagement they still accepted it, happy for their and leader. Though Yoshikazu and Kanta were little disappointed to find out that The General was marrying Hideo, but they brushed off their crushes and enjoyed the ceremony. The Senshi couldn't express their own happiness at seeing their ancient friend finally getting married. Not to mention they all found Hideo to be the perfect match for Makoto.  
  
The actual wedding was something that Makoto would remember for the rest of her days. She never experienced anything like it. Rei was taking care of the ceremonies and was stunning in her priestess robes and Makoto wouldn't have had any other oversee this day. Before the wedding while she prepared, Makoto met Hideo's parents or at least one of them. Hideo's father had been killed in the previous world war or so she'd been told, but his mother attended to present her son. Hideo's mother was a kind and a gentle woman, but with a formidable presence and Makoto could see where Hideo got many of his traits. She seemed to take well to Makoto eager to help and full of excitement for her son.  
  
"You are so gorgeous in this kimono, Makoto-san." Hideo's mother said as she adjusted a few things on Makoto's kimono. The kimono Makoto had chosen to wear was a replica of one her mother had had when Makoto was a child. It was a cream color with a green sash about her middle. On the back was an elaborate rose pattern and the front was graced with the branches of a magnificent cherry tree.  
  
"Thank you, Kimura-san." Makoto replied and blushed.  
  
"Oh please, call me Ryoko. Kimura-san sounds so old." The old woman laughed. Makoto smiled and nodded. Ryoko watched her future daughter-in-law run her hands through her hair and give an exasperated sigh. "What's the matter, dear? Nervous?" Ryoko smiled her old feature wrinkling pleasantly.  
  
"I've never been so nervous in my life. I've been faced with death and been less nervous." Makoto laughed.  
  
"Just remember you're getting married not executed, Makoto-san." Ryoko laughed. "Anyway I'd be worried if you weren't at least a little bit nervous."   
  
"Thank you." Makoto smiled. At that moment Minako and Ami entered the room in a rush.   
  
"Come on, Mako-chan! It's starting." Minako said overly happy.   
  
"Don't worry you've still got some time." Ami corrected with a pleasant smile. The two friends looked Makoto over and smiled in satisfaction.  
  
"Is Hideo-chan ready?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am.' Ami replied. "Isamu-san is just reassuring him that he's headed for the alter and not the guillotine." Ami added with a laugh.  
  
"See you're not the only one, Makoto-san." Ryoko gave a nod towards Makoto. Makoto laughed lightly. "Makoto-san who is presenting you? Is your family not here?" Ryoko added on a more serious note.  
  
"My parents died when I was very young. The King has offered to present me, Ryoko-san." Makoto replied with a sad smile. "But I know this would've made them very happy." Ryoko put a gentle hand on Makoto's elbow and returned the sad smile.  
  
"Enjoy this day, Makoto-san, with all your heart." She said finally.   
  
"I will." Makoto replied lowly.  
  
  
Makoto met Henge while on her way to the throne room and they exchanged happy greetings. Henge took her into his arms and hugged her close feeling wetness come to his eyes. Although they had only known each other for no more than six months, in that time they had become as close as if they'd been life long companions. Henge was happier for Makoto than he could express so he settled to hold her as tightly as he could to show all his feelings.   
  
"What would I have done without you?" Makoto asked in a small voice. "It was you who taught me to live, Isamu-kun."   
  
"I am just honored that I can be your friend, Makoto-san." Henge replied and smiled for her.  
  
"I guess I had begun to believe that a day like this would never exist for me. It just wasn't meant for me."  
  
"Living forever doesn't mean you have to live it alone. This day was bound to come. There are many people who you could be sharing this day with and be happy, but I don't think anyone else in the world could love you as much as Hideo-chan does. The time you spent searching ensured that you found exactly the right person." Henge replied.  
  
"You really believe in that stuff? A single soul mate? And Eternally Beloved?" Makoto asked oddly.  
  
"Absolutely, you and Hideo have convinced me of that." Henge replied seriously.  
  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity watched with the other Senshi except Pluto, who wasn't able to leave her duties, and Rei, who was heading the wedding proceedings, as the last of her Senshi was finally married. Serenity found herself running every encounter and moment she'd known Makoto over in her head. She replayed every battle, both victory and loss that Sailor Jupiter had been by her side for and finally everything led up to this day, the one she had been anticipating should have happened a thousand years ago. Serenity felt pride, happiness, and relief like a Queen, a sister, and a mother. The two stood at the altar, glowing with a love that Serenity could only compare to her own for Endymion. Although her heart was joyous Serenity felt an uncertainty; the two were so perfect together, almost too perfect... A love like hers and Endymion, definitely a strong bond, but Serenity feared that like her and Endymion, fate might test that bond. She only hoped that if so, Makoto and Hideo would be strong enough to hold onto one another...  
  
  
Chapter VII: The Spirit of Life  
  
  
To celebrate their marriage Hideo and Makoto took time off from their professions. It was difficult for Makoto to leave all her responsibilities behind for she hadn't been on a real vacation in several years. All the same, it didn't take long, and with a little help from her new husband, she managed just fine to set aside any worries she had. They didn't desire to go anywhere well known or with lots of people, no, for them some seclusion was all they wished for.   
  
"This is an incredible place, Hideo-chan!" Makoto looked up at the ancient tree that showered its tiny pink petals like rain down upon them. "I spend so much time outside of Japan I can't remember the last time I enjoyed its beauty. It was so nice of your mother to invite us here."   
  
Hideo walked up behind his wife and put his arms around her shoulders. "This is part of my family's heritage." He said softly and looked up. "Generations ago my family planted this tree and as it grew we made this place our memorial ground. It's a secret that only my family knows, but every Kimura is buried here."  
  
"Every Kimura..." Makoto said with wonder.  
  
"Yes, My father is buried over there." Hideo pointed to grassy part at the tree's base with freshly laid flowers. "My family believes that this tree is the vitality and protector of our line. Those who are buried by it become part of it and help it to keep all Kimura's strong and free of despair." Hideo went silent and looked at Makoto who was in deep thought. "I suppose for someone like you this sort of legendary belief sounds ridiculous?"   
  
"Oh no...Don't assume that my age and experience makes me disbelieve in legends. Many legends are based on the strength of human spirit. Usually how it is sacrificed for something greater. I've many times seen the power of human energy at work and the effects of it for both noble and evil causes. To me this is no legend, my husband, there is truth in what you say this tree can do." The great plant mesmerized Makoto. The power it irradiated was very prominent to her, a feeling that was very much like the one Hideo's aura produced. She'd never thought there was an object on Earth that had such a high concentration of life giving energy. She'd have to remember to ask Minako about it when they got back.   
  
The two circled the tree gazing into its leafy expanse each with thoughts unknown to the other.   
  
"I wish that I could read your mind, Mako-chan." Hideo said abruptly. They stopped and sat on the ground at the tree's thick base. Hideo wrapped his thin arms around Makoto's strong frame.  
  
"Why is that?" Makoto asked. She smiled loving the feeling of being in his warmth.  
  
"You know so much. I'm so sure if I could know what you were thinking I could do this all right. It would be perfect." Hideo said. Makoto furrowed her brow in confusion. She thought about his words trying to understand his underlying meaning.   
  
"What do you mean? No matter what it will be perfect, Hideo. We'll always have this moment at least." Makoto assured him hugging him to her.  
  
"It's just this tree has another meaning for me. My father died so abruptly. He committed suicide you see. The whole thing about him dying in the last World War...my mother just tries to preserve his memory positively so she tells everyone that he died in a war. This tree will always remind me of the way he left this world and me. It will also remind me that I will at sometime join him deep within its roots." Makoto didn't say anything. She listened to her husband, wishing that she could be inside his mind now. "I used to worry about Isamu as well. He seemed so much like my father before he met you. You have such a way with people, Makoto. You give them hope with an unyielding heart. It is because of this that I love you so dearly. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that I don't want to mess this up. I don't want to ever ruin the greatness inside you and if I had even a fraction of that strength I know I could over come my fear of this tree. I could give you everything..." Makoto was done listening and reached up a hand to her husband's lips to silence him in mid-sentence.   
  
"My, beloved, I don't want everything. More than a thousand years has taught me that everything means nothing to the lonely. All I want is you. I want you the way you are not the way you think I want you to be. We are all only human let's make the best of it." Makoto cupped his face with her hands and then looked up at the great tree. "Don't let this tree represent the end of the life we will have. Instead let it symbolize our life as it goes on. Your father wants you to be happy. Now is not the time to regret past events that you could not change." Makoto looked back down at Hideo's soft pale face and smiled a small sympathetic smile. "You are all I ever wanted." She whispered and gently pressed her lips to his. After a moment they separated their lips and slipped into a hug. Silence hung heavily in the vast field with the giant tree. The sun was quickly descending from its celestial throne and the sky was beginning to bleed its dark reds and oranges.   
  
"Wait right here, Mako-chan." Hideo said softly and stood up. Giving a wave he jogged back to where they had set up their picnic supplies and picked up his guitar case. Hurrying back he sat next to Makoto once more and undid the latches on the red guitar case.   
  
"What are you doing?" Makoto asked with a smile.  
  
"When you first saved my life I couldn't sleep at all the following night so I wrote song. As I began to see you more I changed the song and made it especially for you. Then when we got married..." Hideo blushed and Makoto's smile widened. "I finally finished it right after the ceremony. I...I call it... 'Beloved'." Hideo took a deep breath. "I want to play it for you, Makoto." Makoto was so happy at the single moment she couldn't keep from crying. Hideo leaned over close to kiss her before he began strumming the strings of his guitar.   
  
"Modorekurai aruitekita noka."   
  
"Machikadoni natsu o"  
  
"Kazaruhimawari."  
  
Makoto felt a heaviness fall over her as she listened to her song. No one had ever done something like this for her and it increased her tears. She suddenly wanted to scream to the world how much she loved the man sitting next to her. She wanted to share with everyone on the Earth her joy and happiness so that sorrow would never again be felt anywhere.   
  
"Itsu no hi mo sarigenai kurashinonaka"  
  
"Hagu kunda ai no kodachi"  
  
"Hohoemi mo namida mo uketomete"   
  
The sunlight was dying. The radiant beams were making their last streaks on the sky before the cold darkness of night claimed the world. It was at that last moment of sunlight that Makoto's immense joy dulled slightly. She couldn't explain it, but as her eyes adjusted to the failing light and her precious husband disappeared in her split-second of sightlessness an awful feeling of foreboding swept through Makoto. It was gone as quickly as it came and she was back under the stars next to Hideo as he continued his song. The feeling had left a mark, a streak of fear throughout her being.   
  
"Yume kara sameta kore karamo"  
  
"Anata o aishiteru..."  
  
Makoto redirected her attention on the song and the awful feeling began to fade. "Just think of him, Makoto. It'll be alright just have faith." She thought to herself desperately. "Dear Kami, I've been a Senshi too long. Just paranoid that's it. Please, for once let this be right." Hideo looked over as he sang; his voice sweet as a summer's breeze and Makoto couldn't help, but smile in return. That gorgeous face and the good intentions it presented were all that she needed to forget her worries. She leaned against Hideo without interrupting his playing.  
  
"Yume kara sameta ima ijo."  
  
Hideo softened his voice as he noticed Makoto's eyes close. "Sleep, my love. I will take care of you." He thought.  
  
"Anata o aishiteru..."   
  
Makoto blinked quickly. The song's end had woken her from a light sleep. She was wrapped in one of Hideo's arms and he had set the gorgeous red guitar down in its case next to him. His head rested against her own. He had not noticed that she'd awakened and he was dosing off himself. Snuggling closer to him the two rested back against the base of the tree.  
  
"I love your song, Hideo-chan. Thank you..." She whispered and then closed her eyes once more to return to sleep.   
  
  
"Majesty!" Venus entered the great hall, but stopped abruptly. "Oh! Forgive me, Serenity-sama, Pluto, I didn't realize you were meeting." Venus bowed in apology.  
  
"No, That's quite alright, Minako-chan." Serenity said softly. Pluto just stared with her regular emotionless gaze. "What is it, Venus?" Serenity continued.  
  
"It's just, Mako-chan called me about the place she and Hideo went." Venus replied.  
  
"Oh really! How are those two enjoying themselves." Serenity asked joyously.   
  
"As far as I can tell they're doing exactly what they should be doing on a honeymoon." Venus' smile turned wicked for half a second. "But that's not why she called. She asked me what I thought about a certain tree. It seems that a very old Sakura blossom near where they are has magical abilities. I'm surprised I never ran across it before, but it seems it has a very specific magic linked to an even more specific human energy. Since I don't monitor human energy I didn't realize the tree's power until now."  
  
"A specific human energy?" Pluto seemed to take interest.   
  
"Yes, Hideo's specific energy in fact. Mako-chan said that she recognized his aura about the tree as well. It seems the entire family line is sustained in someway by this tree. Much like Ail and Ann and their tree of life except this tree produces its own energy it doesn't have to be supplied with it." Venus continued.  
  
"So what does this mean?" Serenity asked not sure if the implications were good or bad.  
  
"Well, it doesn't really mean anything, Majesty, except that Hideo's family is a very special line indeed. With the way magic works in this universe and this current news, I can no longer believe that Makoto and Hideo's meeting and falling in love to be just coincidental. Magic attracts certain types of people." Venus explained with a smile on her face.  
  
"It makes you wonder what kind of person Hideo's father was, and even his mother, I wonder if she's special in some other way?" Serenity said thoughtfully while resting her chin on her hand.   
  
"Unfortunately," Both Serenity and Venus looked over at the sound of Pluto's voice, "magic has a way of attracting danger even if it destroys the innocent."  
  
"What do you mean, Setsuna-chan?" Serenity asked. She rubbed a hand across her throat. She was suddenly feeling very frightened.   
  
"It is nothing. I just mean that evil does not always choose targets that can fight back." Pluto went silent and a heaviness fell over the entire throne room. Venus looked at Serenity with deep fear and questioning in her eyes. Both weren't sure whether Pluto was warning them of the future or just stating an unfortunate fact about the world. That was the problem with Pluto, the reason why she couldn't be around the Senshi regularly. She knew to much about what would become of things and to survive the cruelty of knowing when friends and loved ones would die, when certain sacrifices would be needed, when some things just couldn't be, Pluto sometimes turned so cold that it hurt to be near her.   
  
Pluto sighed and smiled, "Do not fear so much, my queen, Minako-chan, I'm sure that Makoto and Hideo shall be quite happy." Serenity studied the smile, but it didn't convince her. Something behind it made her doubt.  
  
"Of course they will. After so long Mako-chan deserves this chance." Minako said with a sigh of relief that allowed Serenity to smile as well.   
  
  
Chapter VIII: The Dangers of Love  
  
  
"Alright, Mako-chan, because of the seriousness and importance of these negotiations with France and America you're going in under extreme surveillance. The Queen has commanded that all precautions are to be taken." Haruka read of a few more of the Queen's instructions to the Security General. Makoto bit her bottom lip and unconsciously paced a few steps. It had been five months and the relationship between France and the U.S.A. had gone completely to hell. They were ready for war just two weeks ago when the Queen had interceded with a plan to solve their problems without war. Neither party had liked the agreement, but they had reluctantly accepted it and were willing to sign the treaty with the International Security General in a few hours. The reluctance on the part of the belligerent nations had put many concerns in The Queen's mind and she worried for Makoto's safety. Although it hadn't eased all her fears, Haruka and Michiru had offered to take care of Makoto's personal security and use all their power to ensure that there was no threat to her no matter what happened with the treaty.  
  
"Do you think they will try anything, Haruka?" Makoto asked.   
  
"To answer you truthfully, Mako-chan, I don't think either country likes this partition agreement. One of them may do whatever it takes to break it. If that means attempting your life than I'd say, yes, they would probably do it." Haruka looked up from her papers. She didn't blame Makoto for being nervous, hell, she'd be nervous too if she was walking into a lion's den like this. However Haruka's fears were more that if something did go wrong would she and Michiru be able to get Makoto out in time...or at all. "Keep your eyes open, Mako-chan, and we'll be there for you."  
  
"Right," Makoto rung her hands out and took a deep breath. "So how are we going to do this?"  
  
"It was agreed upon that there will be a minimal amount of people at the meeting. As few as possible that way we can monitor everyone. Absolutely no weapons are permitting and there will be a metal detector in front of the room, however, you know as well as I do that there are undetectable firearms made today." Haruka began.   
  
"The probability of one of the diplomats carrying a gun is very low. I wouldn't expect it." Makoto said.  
  
"I wouldn't either, but the possibility is still present. You're greatest concern will come from the other people in the room. My team will cover the buildings outside, but if you do notice anything you'll have the ability to contact Michiru and me through a wire in you're suit jacket. It's extremely sensitive; talk as lowly as you need and we will pick it up." Haruka replied.  
  
"Alright, what else should I be worried about?" Makoto asked.  
  
"The only other person in the room will be the translator, which wasn't necessary, however the U.S. insisted upon it, they claim their diplomat does not speak French or Japanese. I suspect something in this, but we could not question without the U.S. backing out." Haruka replied. "The suit you're wearing now is already fitting with the wire I explained before and you'll find a shoulder holster concealed within a hidden inside pocket."   
  
"I'm to carry my gun?" Makoto looked inside her jacket and found the hidden pocket. There was a black leather holster small enough to hold a thin high caliber gun like the one she normally carried while on diplomatic missions.  
  
"I want you armed, even if no one else in that room is supposed to be. You're life is in danger here, I don't give a damn about anything else." Makoto was touched by Haruka's concern for her safety. "Anyway, Hideo-kun would kill me if anything happened to you."   
  
"Right," Makoto smiled. "So where will you be while I'm in there?"  
  
"Since no party is supposed to come under any other guard besides the car that brought them, which is required to leave afterwards, our presence cannot be shown unless something happens or we'll be in violation of several treaties. I'll be in the building across the street, Michiru on the ground dressed civilian. I don't like any of this setup, it's uncontrolled and obviously some sort of a trap, but it must be gone through with." Haruka sighed.  
  
"Yes, it must." Makoto went over to a table and picked up her gun, which had been patiently waiting to be holstered. "Let's go."  
  
"Alright, but be careful, Mako-chan."  
  
  
Makoto walked into the room. She retained the coolness and composure that she saved especially for these sorts of situations. Inside her mind was racing, not overwhelmed and confused, but checking every muscle and fiber of her being to make sure it was ready to confront whatever situation might arise. She looked around the room, crossing her arms. The diplomats would be arriving in less than five minutes and she was determined to learn the layout of the room before things got underway. Luckily it was an extremely simple setup. A slightly rectangular, small room with one table in the middle for them to sit around. At the far wall, which Makoto would be facing when seated, was a square window. Makoto didn't like the window, since it saw right across to building on the other side. She knew that Haruka should be in that building watching her, but it seemed to have a lot of rooms. Makoto approached the window and stared across the street. She made careful not to get directly in front of it. A sniper could just as soon kill her before the meaning as during as long as the out come was the same. To heighten her worry she noticed someone walk by the window and pause for a moment in the building across the street. Without looking like she'd been called to their attention, Makoto moved out of the path of the window.  
  
"Haruka?" She whispered softly.  
  
"Yes, Makoto, I hear you." A voice spoke inside her head. Although she knew no one else would be able to hear it, Makoto felt like Haruka was right next to her speaking in her ear.  
  
"Are you in the building yet?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Just entered, why?"   
  
"Someone's on the eighth floor, in the room directly across from the one I'm in. I saw a shadow pause there." Makoto explained.  
  
"Alright, I'll take care of it, we'll have whoever it is before the meeting starts."   
  
"Inform me when you get them, but once the meeting starts I won't be able to reply alright?"  
  
"Understood" The voice in Makoto's head became silence, but she could almost hear Haruka ordering her team to sweep the building. It comforted her slightly to know that the perimeter would be secured; now all she had to deal with was what just entering the room. She turned towards the only entrance to the room.  
  
"Welcome gentlemen." She said in English without a smile and moved towards the table. Three men took seats around the table, an American, a French, and one Makoto couldn't determine the nationality of, probably European though. He was obviously the translator and Makoto watched him very closely, but didn't disregard the others either. Makoto then took her seat at the head of the table and from a pocket concealed within her chair pulled a folder of papers. Once proper greetings were exchanged Makoto began.  
  
"The diplomatic relationship between the nations of France and the United States of America have been in question these last three years. As we should all realize any agreement that can prevent war is worth upholding. In regards to this treaty it has been deemed that the nation of France, because of its close proximity and ties, will control the Northern districts of Germany and ninety percent of all industrial, political, and economic transactions carried out by the pseudo-government of Germany. The Untied States shall control..." As Makoto spoke faces brightened and dulled. The translator relayed each word she said over in French. Nothing seemed odd to Makoto as she continued about the details of the treaty and nothing broke her concentration even when Haruka's voice buzzed quietly in her ear to give her the information she needed.  
  
"Makoto, we caught him. A sniper for sure, but we can't tell who he was hired for. We're almost done, hopefully this is the only threat they tried, but do be careful. They tried one thing, one of them is sure to have a gun." Haruka's voice faded out, but Makoto hide any discomfort her friend's words had caused. She was almost done and that was all that matter.  
  
"If all are in agreement than sign this document and the treaty will be sealed thus ending any conflict between your two states." Makoto silently slid the document towards them just as the translator finished translating her final words. Makoto's eyes moved between the two diplomats. The American accepted it looking slightly irritated, but not malicious. It was then that Makoto realized that the translator had been speaking in French the entire time. An American hired translator speaking for the French diplomat why hadn't she noticed it sooner! Makoto's adrenaline shot through the roof and she stood up just as the translator pulled two guns from beneath the table.  
  
  
Haruka was about to see how the interrogation of the sniper was going when her earpiece buzzed to life. It was full of static and she immediately knew Makoto had somehow damaged it.  
  
"Ha...ruk...a!" The message was broken, but its urgency was portrayed. Haruka's ears hurt as six extremely loud shots resounded. There was half a second of silence and another shot rang out unbearably loud.  
  
"Makoto! What is it?" Haruka held the microphone close to her mouth.  
  
"...opened fire...hurry...up." At this Haruka snapped into action. She ordered her team across the street and to storm the building and then she was ahead of them signaling to Michiru. There was silence for some time.  
  
"Mako-chan? What's happening?" Haruka called into her microphone.  
  
"Haruka..." The static cleared, but the voice sounded exhausted. "I have them at gun point..."  
  
"We'll take control of the building in the next thirty seconds." Haruka replied she was already in front of the building.  
  
"Haruka...please hurry... I've been shot..." Haruka's blood ran cold and she broke into a sprint.  
  
  
Makoto had reacted as fast as she could when the guns had raised to fire at her. She moved to the side and four bullets whisked past her head and punched golf ball sized holes in the wall behind her, but she caught her leg on the side of her chair and falter for a split second. As she caught her balance she reached inside her jacket and pulled her gun from its holster that was when she's felt the sharp burn in her right side. If felt like someone had jammed a fire poker through her side and out her back. She fell back and managed to fire off one shot before hitting the wall. Skillfully the single bullet hit its mark in the translator's chest and punched a hole out his back again. He died instantly, knocked back five feet by the weapon where he crumpled to the floor. Makoto slide to the floor, leaving a streak of blood on the wall, as she pointed the gun at the two diplomats. She ignored the pain and hoped that her messages had gotten to Haruka and that she would arrive soon. The gun in her hand was trembling and Makoto put her other hand to her bleeding side. She fixed the same cool collected eyes she'd maintained throughout the entire meeting on the diplomats.  
  
"You are under arrest in ordinance with code 187, which is assault on a member of the Royal Court of Crystal Tokyo. Neither of you are to move until a CT guard team arrives or I will terminate you." Makoto's voice bit like fire a result of the pain and the anger she felt. The U.S. diplomat was frozen with fear and confusion. The French diplomat, however, had a vicious look on his face, which infuriated Makoto. He flinched slightly and she fired a warning shot just centimeters from the side of his neck. Makoto then snapped her head to the side as the door flung open. Shouts and commands filled the room and it was suddenly full of soldiers dressed in black and holding automatic handguns or machine guns. Makoto dropped the arm holding her gun and slumped against the wall.  
  
"Get them contained." A tall one of the black clad soldiers gestured to the two diplomats in disgust and then pulled off the shroud around her face. Makoto smiled when she saw it was Haruka. The two men were escorted from the room at gunpoint. "And I want someone to notify the Head Physician Mizuno-sensei. Tell her that her services are required immediately."  
  
"Yes, sir!" The others resounded in unison and then dispersed to accomplish their assigned tasks.  
  
"Mako-chan," Haruka quickly turned her attention to Makoto, Michiru quickly joined her.  
  
"It's in my side." Makoto breathed. Haruka saw that a large dark red stain soaked Makoto's white button down shirt.  
  
"Ami-chan is coming." Michiru said in her soft tones.  
  
"It was the French, I can't believe how obvious it was." Makoto said glaring at her own stupidity.  
  
"How do you know?" Haruka asked as she checked Makoto unsure really of what to do until Ami arrived.  
  
"The translator, he was translating for the French diplomat even though the records said the American's had hired him." Makoto looked past Haruka to the dead man lying on the floor. "I killed him...I've never killed a human before."  
  
"It was him or you, Mako-chan." Haruka said softly understanding of Makoto's discomfort for killing. Makoto sighed raggedly and nodded. She took her hand away from her side and looked at her blood-covered hand. It made her nauseous.  
  
"This isn't easy to deal with..." Makoto was becoming light headed and realized she couldn't comprehend to well what she was saying.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mako-chan, I should've protected you better." Haruka's voice was distant, but Makoto understood. "Hold on."  
  
"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." Makoto then smiled. "But Hideo's going to kill me..."   
  
  
"Where is my wife, Ami-san!" Hideo nearly plowed over the blue-haired doctor as he came to screeching halt. Henge was quick to follow, but wasn't quite so hysterical.  
  
"Take it easy, Hideo-kun, Mako-chan is alright. It was nothing she couldn't handle." Ami assured him and gave a quick glance towards Henge assessing him as well.  
  
"They said...they said she'd been shot!" Hideo stuttered confused and afraid. Henge put a hand on Hideo's shoulder to help comfort.  
  
"Something went wrong at the meeting and yes Makoto was hurt, but she will be alright." Ami said more serious, but comforted all the same.  
  
"Can I see her, please?" Hideo asked desperately.  
  
"Not yet, Hideo-kun, but it shouldn't be long. The wound wasn't serious, but Makoto needs some recovery time." Ami explained and squeezed his lower arm reassuringly.  
  
"She'll be okay, Hideo-chan." Henge chimed softly.  
  
"I can't believe this happened. How could this happen?" Hideo slumped into a waiting chair.  
  
"Hideo-kun, Makoto's job is a difficult and sometimes dangerous one. This event did have a bad outcome, but Mako-chan has faced worse." Ami replied seriously. "She knows her responsibilities and will deal with their consequences." Ami headed back down the hall and disappeared around a corner. Hideo wasn't eased by Ami's words and Henge could see he was on the edge of hysteria.  
  
"I suppose there isn't much I can say to ease your fears, Hideo-chan." He said quietly. Hideo didn't look over. "But you'll have your chance and once you see her you'll realize that the worst is over. You know her strength. She'll be okay and then you'll be able to be angry for her carelessness, but you'll just be happy that she's still there to be angry at." Henge shook his head and smiled. "Head-strong fool...reminds me when she was once injured and I took notice when we met. Scared me half to death I was so worried." Henge laughed lightly. "I lectured her so much about being careful and she laughed saying I reminded her of the Queen."  
  
"I remember that. It's odd you would hear it from Makoto and I would here it from Sailor Jupiter, like they were different, but we merely knew two aspects of the same person." Hideo shook his head, his mind momentarily eased from his worries. "Although, no matter her name she's always the same person." Henge nodded in agreement and there was a satisfied silence a mutual understanding that eased their minds.  
  
  
Hideo hugged her with an incredible strength and although she was happy to see him Makoto winced as his embrace irritated her aching side. She also winced mentally knowing that there would be waves of grief, anger and confusion yet to coming from her husband, which made her uncomfortable. He would probably first ask what she though she was doing, then if she could quit her job, and last say what would he do if she'd been killed. All these things worried her, taking risks with her life now meant a lot more since there was someone else besides her friends waiting for her to return. The Queen and other Senshi knew what she had to deal with. They'd all had to deal with the loss of those they loved at one time or another, but Hideo was innocent to it and she feared it would destroy him the same way it would destroy her if she lost him. For several moments he just held onto Makoto and not a word was spoken he seemed contented to tangibly know she was there.  
  
"I was afraid...but I guess this is something I'll come to expect right?" Hideo laughed softly and Makoto smiled.  
  
"I certainly hope not. I don't care to have this experience again." She replied and put a hand in his soft silky red hair. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright, just...don't do it again." Makoto couldn't help, but laugh and Hideo smiled as they gazed at each other putting their foreheads together. "Are you going to be alright though? Nothing permanent I hope?"  
  
"No, it was minor, but you're not the only who was scared." No one had been so successful in attempting to assassinate the Security General, and although Makoto had gotten away relatively easy and with minimal harm it had frightened her. She wasn't meant to fight as a human, Sailor Jupiter knew her enemies and how to kill them. Political warfare was far more complex and this had shaken her up not only her close call with death, but the fact that she'd killed someone...a human at that was more disturbing than anything she'd encountered in years.  
  
"What is it?" Hideo asked. Makoto was slightly surprised; he had an uncanny ability to tell when she was upset about something.  
  
"I killed someone, Hideo...I've never had to do that before." Makoto said softly as they both sat down on the hospital cot. Hideo hadn't heard about this, but he could understand it happening under the circumstances.  
  
"You didn't have any choice. The assassin wouldn't have hesitated to finish you off." Hideo replied taking her hands in his own.  
  
"I know, but I had no hesitation myself not a thought of what I was doing and then he was dead. It leaves sort of an empty place, like I took part of my own life." Makoto sighed shaking her head. She felt comforted by Hideo's presence, but she was terribly shaken up.  
  
"So what happens now?" Hideo asked changing the subject so that Makoto wouldn't worry so much. "With the treaty I mean."  
  
"America has all claims to Germany. France's attempt on my life ruined any chance they had of taking complete control or even going to war. The Queen has proclaimed that France will be required to pay both America and Japan for its actions. I wouldn't be surprised if France as a nation falls. Germany was their last hope to retain their status as a world power, now they'll simply disappear." Makoto leaned against Hideo and sighed.  
  
"What is it, Mako-chan?" Hideo asked.  
  
"I've been dealing with these two nations for nearly five years, it's such a relief to know its coming to an end." Makoto answered. She closed her eye and sighed again sleepily.  
  
"You need rest, but I'll be back in the morning to check on you." Hideo said softly. Makoto opened her eyes.  
  
"Don' you go on tour tomorrow?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I won't go if you need me here." Hideo replied and smiled.  
  
"No, I'm all right you should go." Makoto leaned away from him and sat up straight. "You've already cancelled two of you concerts since we got married you shouldn't miss a tour."  
  
"You're my first concern, Mako-chan." Hideo said sternly.  
  
"Yes, but I'll be fine and I know how much you love playing so I really want you to go." Makoto replied also with sternness. "Anyway, I'll have Ami-chan and the others to watch over me." She smiled for him.  
  
"Only if you're sure." Hideo said doubtfully.  
  
"I am, so go and tell Isamu-kun I didn't mean to worry him." Makoto replied.  
  
"Very well, but I'm keeping in contact, I'll call you every day." Hideo wasn't sure he wanted to go.  
  
"Okay!" Makoto laughed and gave him a playful nudge. They stared at each other for a few moments. Makoto had a pleasant smile on her lips while Hideo still looked a bit concerned. "Good luck." She finished softly and hugged him.  
  
  
Henge looked through the tinted glass of the car window. He wasn't surprised by what he saw, he'd been on tour many times and came to expect the incredible masses of young fans. He sighed and sat back in the fine leather seat. A hand rested gently on his shoulder and he looked over.  
  
"Nervous, He-chan?" The red haired man asked softly. Henge shook his head and took another glance outside before replying.  
  
"No, just got a funny feeling like this concert is going to be different. Like something is going to happen." Henge said quietly, not taking a negative or positive look at his premonition.  
  
"You bet it'll be different! It's going to be the best concert ever!" The very excited Yoshikazu giggled childishly.  
  
"It's been a long time since we've been on tour. I love the feeling right before." Kanta added squirming slightly.  
  
"You're right," Henge replied, "this performance will undoubtedly be our finest and the most unforgettable." His reply sounded half hearted, but he smiled which satisfied his fellow band members.  
  
"We'll do our best," Hideo said he suddenly sounded very distracted.  
  
"You're worried about Makoto-san?" Henge said expertly.   
  
"No, she promised she'd be okay." Hideo replied defensively. "I believe her."  
  
"That doesn't keep you from worrying though," Yoshikazu said seriously.  
  
"So maybe I'm a little, but I promise it won't make any difference in the performance." Hideo replied laughing slightly.  
  
"She'll be fine, Hideo-chan. She'll be waiting for you to tell how wonderful this event went." Kanta replied his eyes dreamy. "Maybe one day will all have someone so wonderful waiting for us to come home. Hideo flushed slightly.  
  
"Stop embarrassing him, you guys." Henge replied with a grin.   
  
"Hey, hey, we're due out, everyone." Yoshikazu said exuberantly. "This is it." They all nodded and Hideo pulled a pair of red lens sunglasses from his shirt pocket. Gentle he placed them on his nose and Henge took out a normal black pair of sunglasses and did the same.  
  
"Copy-cat, Henge-chan." The two band members without glasses jeered playfully.  
  
"Shut up, you two and get out there." Henge growled in a teasing voice.  
  
  
The crowd's chant grew to an incredible roar as the one by one the band members stepped out of the black car. Yoshikazu and Kanta emerged first, then Henge and lastly Hideo and the crowd went nuts. Hideo worried at the amount he was loved and the fierce devotion of his fans. It was true he was the best liked of the band members, mainly because he was the leader. However, sometimes he thought fans would go too far with their almost religious zeal for him. When the world learned of his marriage to Makoto an incredible outrage burst from the young female fans. Everything from suicide attempts to death threats had arisen, though luckily Makoto's life was too secretive for anyone to discover an address. Makoto had thought nothing of it, she was understanding of their disappointment, but it had made Hideo mad. It was his life; he didn't belong to the populace. Why shouldn't he have married the woman he loved?   
  
Hideo pulled out of his thoughts and focused on the present. He walked a few feet behind Henge in a narrow open space between two walls of obstreperous Kuranai fans. Guards with batons and nightsticks held the pulsing crowd back to protect the band from mobbing. Hideo finally smiled, he did love these moments though. There was a commotion to one side and a young dark haired boy pushed past the guard holding the over excited crowd back. Hideo was startled as the young fan grabbed the collar of his shirt and reached for the glasses on his face. He almost got hold of them, but was suddenly pulled away, his hand only barely touching Hideo's face.  
  
Henge took hold of the boy by the shoulders of his coat and pulled him off Hideo. The fan tried to wrestle free of him, but he couldn't get a good grip on either of Henge's tightly grasping hands. The guards took over as Henge shoved the rude younger away. The guards pushed him back into the crowd where he rejoined the chanting masses.  
  
"Are you alright?" Henge fell in step beside Hideo, who looked a little shaken.  
  
"Yeah, he was strong, crazy fans." Hideo replied as he straightened his shirt.  
  
"Next time we'll get better protection I think." Henge replied lowly.  
  
"Thanks, He-chan." Hideo replied.  
  
"No problem, can't have our leader getting hurt now can we?" Henge said brushing it aside.   
  
They managed to reach the outdoor stage without further delay and once up on stage and performing, Hideo forgot the incident with the fan and began to enjoy himself. The stage was big and perfect for lots of running around and the crowd was certainly eager enough to get wound up. Henge was behind his drum set on a raised platform to the back and so the whole front of the stage was open for Hideo and Kanta to play their guitars, with Yoshikazu singing in the middle. Hideo was pleased; everything was going so very well. The stage props were acting accordingly and the songs were sounding perfect. The crowd was as happy to listen as Hideo was to play for them. They hadn't been on tour in quite some time and Hideo remembered how much he loved it.  
  
It was in the middle of the song Kuranai, just as some laser effects shot across the stage and in each corner was a bright flash of light that Hideo's vision suddenly blurred and his blood ran hot through his veins. He stopped playing and put a hand to his head as nauseating splotches blotted his vision and his head began to spin. The glasses slid off of his nose and clattered to the ground. He fell to his knees a sharp pain echoed in his chest and his stomach churning into painful knots. Hideo coughed once before completely collapsing on the ground on top of his red guitar. His consciousness began to fade as pain filled him and his vision turned completely to blackness.  
The crowd went deafly silent and time seemed to slow, as Hideo's collapse became horribly obvious. Kanta stopped playing, Yoshikazu quit singing, and they both looked over slowly. Confusion and fear were both on their young faces.  
  
"Hideo!" Henge stood quickly from his drum set and jumped down from the platform. "Call and ambulance now!" He shouted to anyone in hearing range. He came to a halt next to his fallen friend and knelt down. He turned Hideo over and removed the guitar from around his neck setting it to the side.  
  
"Hideo-chan?" He said again. He noticed that the guitarist was deathly cold and pale, though he was sweating profusely. Henge looked him over trying to find some reason for his condition, but there was no sign of injury or physical hurt. Hideo's eyes opened partially, they were glazed and unfocused.  
  
"It...hurts...Isa..mu..." Hideo's lips moved dryly barely able to speak the words.  
  
"What? What is it, Hideo-chan?" Henge asked desperately. Hideo put a hand over his pale chest and tensed.  
  
"Can't...see..." Hideo clenched his teeth and Henge saw that his lips were lined with red.  
  
"Kami-sama!" Henge said horrified as a small trickle of blood ran from the corner of Hideo's mouth. Hideo coughed violently gently splattering small droplets of blood across his face.  
  
Henge didn't notice anything other than Hideo and the blood. The approach of Kanta and Yoshikazu and the deadly apprehension of the crowd as the observed in silence and even when the medics came and carried Hideo out on a stretcher Henge couldn't concentrate on anything, but his friend. He sat dumbfound on the stage next to Hideo's red guitar with such terrible thoughts going through his head. He didn't know what to do.  
  
  
Chapter IX: Destiny's Thorns  
  
  
Makoto hummed softly to herself as she cleaned her quarters. A pleasant smile touched her lips concealing a wonderful secret and her happiness was plainly evident. She herself could barely explain how much she'd changed since her marriage not even a complete year ago. While recovering from her gunshot wound she hadn't given her job another thought. She relaxed doing the menial tasks of cooking and cleaning that brought her so much contentment and joy. That and thinking about her husband of course. Not a moment passed that Makoto didn't think about Hideo, what he was doing, and looking forward to his return. She rested a moment leaning a hand on her spotless kitchen counter and sighed. It was silent and empty in her quarters, but now Makoto no longer felt alone no matter where she was. The telephone rang abruptly and startled out of her pleasant thoughts. She turned towards it and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Kino Makoto speaking."   
  
"Mako-chan..."  
  
"Isamu-kun, how are you?" Makoto's voice sounded bright as usual, but her happy smile lessened as she intuitively sensed something was very wrong.  
  
"We're coming home, Mako-chan..." Henge hesitated.  
  
"What's the matter? Why so early?" Makoto's tone darkened with concern.  
  
" Makoto...Hideo's fallen ill. Badly ill, Makoto. I don't know what happened. He just collapsed in the middle of the performance." Henge sounded severely upset. "He's at a hospital now, but I wanted him to be brought back to Japan. Maybe Ami-sensei can help him because nothing is working here."  
  
There was a long silence over the phone.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you here..." Makoto finally said. Her voice hardly held a waver and it made Henge's heart ache. He knew the pain his message was causing.  
  
"We'll be there soon, Makoto." Henge sighed painfully and with a click hung up the phone.  
  
Makoto sat down in a near by chair.  
  
"Dear Kami...please no." She covered her face with her hands as worry and desperation crept painfully throughout her.   
  
  
Hideo woke up suddenly. He couldn't move though, his body wouldn't respond and he felt so incredibly sick he wouldn't have wanted to move if he could. His body felt hot and his head was disorientated. Every breath burned shallowly in his lungs and brought a wave of nausea washing through him, despite the cool air of the oxygen mask. His lips were dry and salty tasting and speaking didn't seem possible. He searched around him; there were several unfamiliar faces. They were shouting to one another, but all sounds were distant in his ears. A familiar face passed by, and Hideo reached for it. He was afraid and didn't understand what was happening, he needed to be near someone he knew.  
  
Ami quickly turned to Hideo as he brushed her arm.  
  
"He's conscious" She called to her team of doctors and than returned her attention to the stricken friend. "Hideo? Hideo-kun? Can you hear me?" She locked him with a serious determined gaze.  
  
"...yes..." He finally mouthed barely audible. Ami nodded and took his hand squeezing it gently.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to take care of you Hideo-kun, I promise, but I need your help." Ami said softly, but firmly. Hideo nodded. "Do you know what happened to you?" Hideo barely had the strength to shake his head. He thought as hard as he could, but he found no apparent cause for what was wrong. "Tell me what you're feeling, Hideo." Ami continued. She hadn't expected him to know what was going on, but any information he could give her might help her find a treatment.   
  
"...pain..." He began. "here..."He gestured weakly to his chest. "Vision...can't...see to...well.. so hot...burning everywhere." Ami nodded her features hard and determined.  
  
"Thank you Hideo, now rest and keep you're strength as best you can. I'm going to do everything I can to find out what's wrong with you and stop it. But you have to stay strong, and keep conscious so I can ask you things, alright?" Ami took his hand to give him physical reassurance.  
  
"okay...can I see...Makoto,... Ami-san?" He asked softly.  
  
"She's on her way Hideo, but there are things I need to do first. Just wait for her I promise you'll see her as soon as possible." Ami reassured.  
  
"arigato...Ami-san..." His voice was fading on her. Ami knew she had to be quick. Hideo's body was breaking down and she needed to stabilize him before her slipped too far. She moved away from him quickly and addressed her team who was standing by.  
  
"We need to get this man stabilized quickly. I want IV's monitors, life support, everything we have and get it now." Several of the group took off to fulfill her command." The rest of you start running blood tests and get scanning equipment. We need to figure out what's hurting him and cure him of it. We have little time with him in this condition so do your best." Ami turned away from them and they dispersed. Though she had great confidence in her team and all that she had taught them she didn't feel like it was enough. Something about Hideo's condition severely agitated her. The problem seemed too obvious. Chest pain, accelerated heart rate, fever, respiratory trouble. It appeared to be an illness...something as simple as influenza, but an incurable case. Even if it wasn't a sickness any number of other things could cause such symptoms, but somehow Ami knew that even as the doctors counteracted what was happening to him and the tests they were running suggested certain treatments Hideo was going to get worse and continue getting worse. Something dark lurked in his pained eyes. Ami knew that blank frightened look. She'd seen it countless times in her experience. It was the look of someone staring evil in the face after having their body ravaged by it. The same look that the victims of the Dark Kingdom, those who had lost their heart Crystals, had their dream mirrors taken, or had star seeds ripped from them had had so many times before. A look of complete helplessness in the embrace of death, but it had been simpler before. There had been ways to save those victims when Ami had fought as a Senshi against evil before the reign of Neo-Queen Serenity. But now Ami feared the worst for in this case things were not so simple.  
  
Henge was sitting quietly in the waiting room. He never liked hospitals and he found he'd spent to much time in them in the last couple weeks. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Hideo was his best friend, but for some reason he didn't feel fear or sadness for him. Instead his mind kept falling back to Makoto. He kept predicting her reactions when she finally arrived and how he should deal with them. He wondered if seeing Hideo afflicted so badly had put him in some sort of emotional shock. Henge didn't thinks so. He felt normal, but he didn't feel worry. Not in the way he felt he should. He sighed softly and stared down at his slender fingers. Wishing he could've some how prevented this so that he wouldn't have to see the pain in Makoto's eyes. He already knew what to expect since she would most likely act in the same manner that Hideo had acted a few weeks prior when Makoto had been shot. Voices suddenly caught his attention and he looked up. His eyes widened and he blinked.  
  
"What the..?" He said softly. Shaking his head he looked again, but all he saw was Ami walking towards him a sullen look on her soft round face. Henge closed his eyes and thought back, trying to recapture the image that he had seen for only a moment. It had been of a dark figure, a woman definitely, but really only a silhouette or shadow. She had carried something in her hand and beckoned to him, but had then disappeared before Henge even noticed the image was out of place. Henge brushed the weird image aside figuring it was a delusion induced by stress and fatigue.   
  
"Isamu-kun, thank you for waiting so long." Ami said softly. Henge stood up towering over the short elegant woman.   
  
"What can you tell me, Ami-san?" Henge asked surprised at the amount of worry his voice conveyed despite the fact he didn't feel it. "What is wrong with Hideo-chan?"  
  
"That's the problem, Isamu, I don't know." Ami sighed sadly and pushed a hand through her short blue hair. "I've run every test, tried every treatment, but I can't cure symptoms. Without knowing what's wrong with him..." She trailed off.  
  
"Dear Kami, are you saying?" Henge nearly choked and his lack of feeling was replaced with desperation like someone trickling ice cold water into his mind.   
  
"I will do everything I can, Isamu-kun, but I'm running out of ideas." Tears were collecting in Ami's eyes. "I'm so sorry, but I don't know what to do." Isamu could see she was trying very hard not to lose control. He put a gentle hand to the side of her face.  
  
"It's alright, it's not your fault, Ami-san, just keep trying, please." Henge was crying now. He felt so terribly sorry for Ami.  
  
"I'd just ask," Ami began slowly, "Please be here when Mako-chan arrives. She will need you." Ami turned abruptly and took off down the hall without another word. Henge turned slowly and slumped back down in his chair.  
  
  
Makoto was running through the halls when she saw Henge seated by the big sign that read 'waiting room'. At the sound of her approach he stood and opened his arms to embrace her. She saw immediately that he'd been crying and that only intensified her fear.   
  
"Isamu! Isamu what's happened! Please tell me!" Makoto grabbed his shirt demanding what he knew with great desperation.   
  
"Shhh..." Henge pulled her close and hugged her so very tightly and she was silent. "He's very sick, Mako-chan, so very sick. Ami-san doesn't know what's wrong, but she won't give up."  
  
"I need to see him, Isamu-kun, please." Makoto cried her voice muffled by the embrace.  
  
"Ami-san says you must wait...Oh Kami, Mako-chan I'm so scared." Henge replied raggedly.  
  
"What am I going to do, Isamu?"   
  
"I don't know..." Henge moved away from her and the two looked into each other's frightened eyes.   
  
It seemed like an eternity before some one emerged from the doors labeled 'infirmary' at the end of the hall. Henge and Makoto had been sitting in silence since their first encounter. Neither knew what to say. The tension was far higher than when Makoto had been injured. Makoto realized that Henge knew more than he was willing to reveal to her. When she had been injured Isamu had been the strong one. He had been their reassuring Hideo and admonishing Makoto, but this time Makoto could see a terror in his eyes. Makoto's stomach had settled into painful knots as she pondered over what her friend was thinking. Her thoughts always settled back on one horrible idea, but she refused it, swallowing it before it could manifest and adding one more pain to her tormented body. She so desired to just flat our ask...no demand that Isamu tell her what he knew, but she feared the reply and somehow she didn't think that he would tell her no matter what. But now it didn't matter because the approach of someone from the infirmary had drawn both of the restless souls from their thoughts.  
  
Makoto stood as she realized it was Ami who approached. She resisted the urge to rush to her friend and shake the information that no one else was willing to tell her from the small doctor. She held back until Ami reached them a haggard look on her face. As her eyes fell on Makoto her expression only became more gaunt and burdened.   
  
"What is it, Ami-chan? Please, you must tell me." Makoto asked desperately seeking control on her emotions.  
  
"I will take you to Hideo, Mako-chan, but you must be quick his time is running out."   
  
  
Serenity stared out the great crystal window next to her throne deep in thought as her Senshi spoke to her. Her chin resting on one hand and she focused on nothing. Her other hand squeezed the gloved hand of her love. Endymion replied with a gentle squeeze as well, but it didn't draw Serenity's attention from the shimmering window.   
  
"Something happened while they were performing. It was so sudden that crowd didn't even believe it was real until the paramedics arrived." Rei wasn't sure if Serenity was listening, but she kept speaking so that an unbearable weight wouldn't fall on the people in the room. All the Senshi, except Pluto who was nowhere to be found, Minako who was waiting for news from the infirmary, and Ami and Makoto, were gathered in the throne room. Rei was giving them all the details she knew, but no one really knew what was happening at that moment and that was really all they cared about. Still Rei kept talking and they all waited.  
  
A million things were going through Serenity's mind. Makoto's life had changed so much in the last year it was startling to Serenity to think of the differences in her. Now there was this turn of events. Serenity kept thinking back to Pluto and the current meetings they had been having. She sighed quietly. How she hated that the arrival of her one Senshi in black usually meant that terrible events were to come. It was sad, but all she could see Pluto as this time was a harbinger of death. It wasn't Pluto's fault that she always seemed to be tied in with events both good and bad, but this time Serenity mourned over it. But then again Pluto may not have anything to do with this, but Serenity, after so long, had come to never settle for coincidence. How could this happen? What would this do to Makoto? She wished that this wasn't happening or even if was happening that she knew it would turn out all right in the end. Couldn't for once destiny give her Senshi a break?  
  
There was a commotion and the throne room doors were pushed open. Serenity looked over pulling Endymion's hand close to her heart. Minako ran into the room and all occupants turned their attention on her. They could see as she approached that her face was tear streaked and she was sobbing so much that she could barely speak. Serenity slowly stood a look of fear forming on her face. Endymion put a supportive hand around her waist. Minako stopped and fell to her knees crying as she caught her breath. The others were slow to approach her, knowing that she offered only a painful message.  
  
"Minako...what is it?" Serenity said as she approached. She knelt slowly putting a hand on Minako's trembling shoulders.  
  
"It's...not fair..." Minako sobbed. Serenity looked up at the other Senshi, but was met only with looks of desperation and confusion. "Ami's..done all she can...Poor Mako-chan..."  
  
"What is it?" Rei asked slightly irritated. Minako looked up a sorrowful contempt in her eyes for Rei's anger at the situation.  
  
"Don't you understand! Hideo is dying!"   
  
  
Chapter X: Final Moment: Do You Believe in Love after Death?  
  
Makoto held her breath as she took hold of the doorknob. Quietly and gently, as if a single sound would bring her fragile world crashing down into splinters, she turned the handle and opened the hospital door. The room was dim and the light from the hall cast her shadow across the floor and onto a lone bed surrounded by machinery in the center of the room. She didn't enter at first, but stood in the doorway, not even breathing, but listening to a steady beep and the inhale and exhale she had become so familiar with. It was him, Makoto knew it was him no matter how she wished differently. She could recognize her husband's presence in her sleep. Never taking her eyes from the bed, Makoto stepped inside and pulled the door shut behind her.   
  
Finally regaining her breath, Makoto drew near, pulling a chair around the side of the sterile white bed and seating herself gingery. Hideo was lying immaculately in the bed, his face as pale and beautiful as ever to Makoto and she tried to smile, trying to believe he was truly only sleeping. Ami had said Hideo might not wake up, may never even know she was there, but Makoto knew better. Hideo knew she was there and desperately wanted to break out of the prison he was trapped in so he could hold her and tell her he was okay.  
  
"That's right...I know you, Love. And you know I'm here with you, waiting for you." She managed a smile and a single heavy tear coursed its way gently down her cheek. She reached out for him, avoiding the tubes, the wires and IV and took his hand. Its coldness made Makoto shiver and she closed her eyes her tears beginning to fall more freely as reality hurled towards her cruel and uninviting. "I wish now I hadn't told you to go on that tour. It may not have made...a difference," She choked on her words, "but at least...you would've been here with me when this happened." Her voice cracked slightly and she gritted her teeth trying to keep control. She took a deep breath and blinked in an attempt to clear her eyes. Makoto stood, still holding his hand close to her chest and leaned over the bed rail. She caressed her husband's pale face with her other hand and pushed back his red hair. Leaning down she kissed him on the forehead and then rested her cheek against his.  
  
"Dear Kami, please don't take him from me." She whispered hoarsely through her tears. "I'm not strong enough to handle this again..." Makoto began to sob, softly nearly inaudible, but it shook her very core of being as something inside her was dying slowly and painfully from a heartbreak that had been determined by fate. After a few moments she was quiet and she straightened a little.  
  
"I want you to know, Hideo," She rested a hand on the side of his face and remained composed, "that you'll make a wonderful father..." She paused her breaths shaky and on the verge of breaking down. "I should have told you sooner, that way you would've known and I could've seen the joy on your face when I told you. But it didn't out work that way...I have to tell you now when you're in the one place where I can't be with you! Where you probably can't hear me and know what I am telling you. But I have to say it, so I know I tried... You're going to have a daughter Hideo."   
  
"If only you could be awake, you deserve to hear this... damn it." Makoto shook her head holding tightly to the cold hand. Makoto felt a light squeeze in her hand and she looked up, fear, surprise, and sorrow all mixed on her tear-streaked face.  
  
"Makoto..." Hideo's voice was small and weak, but Makoto heard it and leaned close to let him know she was there.  
  
"Hideo, I..." He reached up to her and hugged her as best her could and Makoto was silent, relieved at feeling him and speaking to him, but never free of a lingering fear.  
  
"I'm going to be... a father? Hideo whispered in her ear and small smile forming on his lips. Makoto smiled a fresh set of tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Yes..." Makoto hugged him tighter.  
  
"Thank you...for giving me...such...a..wonderful...last..gift." He smiled tears running down his cheeks. Makoto cringed frightened.  
  
"Please don't leave me Hideo...I..I don't know...I..can't live alone again.." She pleaded.  
  
"I..will..always..be..with..you...and love...you,.. Mako-chan." Makoto felt him relaxing in her arms.   
"No, please, don't leave me. Hideo!" She cried mournfully holding his grey gaze, as it grew less vibrant and the wonderful sparkle dimmed.  
  
"You...will be...a great...mother....my...beloved..."  
  
"No..." Makoto refused to move even as the painful annoyance of a steady beep became one horrible continuous tone whining for an eternity in Makoto's mind. Even when shouts suddenly filled the room and hands took hold of her, and voices called to her she heard none of it. Only those final words and the endless beep circled around in her mind going faster and faster until the room was spinning in front of Makoto's eyes and a blackness clamped over her and all was silent.  
  
Epilogue-Chapter XI: Beloved...  
  
The dark woman watched with keen interest the images on the flashing screen. For most, the information the television presented would bring tears to their eyes or at least leaden their heart, but for her and only her it meant nothing. Sometimes she wished she could just break down and cry, give up the cold façade and tell everyone it would be all right, but so many years alone had eliminated any doubt she had in what she knew she had to do. So she was able to watch without blinking without feeling, though one of her closest friends was suffering. A woman was on the television now, a reporter. She was speaking.  
  
"...today saw such an immense turn out of mourners that the thought of even driving down a street in the Crystal Shinjuku district was impossible. Nearly forty thousand people made their way down the streets carrying red roses as they followed the funeral procession of Kimura, Hideo-san. All of Japan was shocked three days ago by the sudden death of the famous rock star. Though Chief professor of medical science, Mizuno-sensei refused to give many details, allegedly Kimura-san' death was due to an incurable genetic illness. Kimura-san's death was indeed mysterious and has brought an incredible wave of sadness and despair over the youth of Japan. Not only the youth, but the guitarist's death, has left Kuranai, his band, in shambles. Although they appeared at the funeral led by drummer and pianist, Henge, to perform 'Beloved' the last song written by Kimura-san, they also announced their plans for disbandment. Accompanying them was Kimura's wife, Security General, Kino Makoto still recovering from an assassination attempt some weeks before. Married only a little more than a year nothing could describe the devastating hurt on her face. She solemnly addressed the masses of fellow mourners sharing their pain, but reminding them to remember the guitarist as he was in life. After which the Security General disappeared from the scene mysteriously, but who is to blame her? What a tragic loss she must be feeling. The event finally drew to a close late this evening, but no doubt it will leave some lasting effects..."  
  
Reaching forward the mysterious woman flipped the television off and the entire room went dark. She sat in silence her hands folded in front of her.  
  
"and now it all begins..." She whispered.   
  
The End...or the beginning?  
  
Wowy wow! It's finished. Can you all believe it? I've been working on this fic for almost three years now! And I finally finished it I'm so happy! I couldn't find the actual date that I started it cause their so many dang versions of it on my computer and on disc and everywhere. So what'd you all think? Was it worth it, or did I waste three years on some mushy nonsense? Well like it or not I'm sure glad I've finished it; now maybe I can get these sequels done. That ought to be the next six years of my life! Save me!!!! Well here's hoping you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Email me with comments, suggestions, or whatever! sakura_seizon@hotmail.com it's finished it's finished yay!!!!  



End file.
